If everything s a Dream, please wake me up
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Ubicado justo despues de la ruptura, Alec y Magnus pelean para sobrevivir a su dolor ¿Pero la tristeza es la única amenaza real para su vida? ¿Conseguirán superar todo y estar juntos de nuevo, como debe ser?
1. Capitulo 1 Dejado atras

**La historia comienza justo después de Alec habla con Maureen en los libros, y de allí en adelante, es AU.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1) Lo siento por cualquier elemento OOC o errores de cualquier tipo.**

 **2) El POV es en 3 ª persona pero por lo general se centra en alguien. En ese caso, habrá un nombre al principio del párrafo para evitar confusiones.**

 **3) No está del todo claro (creo), pero en los libros, la ruptura probablemente tiene lugar a finales de la mañana o el mediodía. Sin embargo, debido a que metí la pata, y se me olvidó de comprobar la línea de tiempo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, vamos a suponer que era en la tarde, y el "voy a estar fuera todo el día" que dijo Magnus, se refiere al día siguiente. ¡Lo siento!**

 **Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a** **NiennorNight,** **yo solo la traduzco.**

 **En lo personal, esta fue una de las historias que me costó más traducir, no solo porque es una de las mas largas sino por todas las emociones de la historia.**

 **Pero a pesar de todo, es una de las que más me han gustado.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 01 – Dejado atrás.**

* * *

 **ALEC.**

 ** _Día 1. Tarde._**

* * *

"Así que no queda nada para mí...", susurró para sí mismo y le dio la espalda a ella. El niño loco lo ignoró por completo, no es que le importara.

Si ella lo hubiera atacado entonces no podría haber encontrado fuerzas para salvar su vida...

Sentía su alma rota, se rompió por las palabras de Magnus que cayeron sobre el al fin después de que el entumecimiento causado por el shock amainó, y el deseo de venganza lo abandonó.

Sólo podía ir tan lejos hasta el último lugar donde _lo_ vio. "No voy a llorar..." murmuró con su voz quebradiza, mientras las imágenes espontáneas llenaron su mente...

 **Su padre,** predicando que los cazadores de sombras deben ser fuertes, poner el deber sobre todo y nunca verse afectado por los sentimientos... El había hecho exactamente lo contrario. No sólo permitió que sus sentimientos lo gobernaran, sino que habría abandonado su deber con facilidad, e incluso sus marcas, por el bien del brujo. Todavía lo haría... Pero eso no importaba ahora... Nada importaba...

 **Jace,** con su drama de "el amor destruye"... Se rió sin alegría. _'Cuánta razón tenía, después de todo... "Incluso_ si el propio Jace había escapado de su sombría "profecía" al final, Alec no lo había hecho. Había amado a Magnus más de lo que creía posible y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

 **Magnus...** _"No es que cambie nada..."_ "... Pero si realmente me amaste, lo haría." susurró con voz entrecortada, "¿No cambiaría todo?"

 _'_ _Él no lo hizo.'_ Una voz cruel hizo eco en su cabeza. _'Mírate. ¿En realidad creíste que alguien tan perfecto como él te amaría? Tú eres trivial a lo mucho. Sólo una nota al pie de página. Y una decepción en eso.'_ Un sollozo salió de sus labios y se dejó caer de rodillas ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

 _"Todo lo que he hecho es defraudar a todos..."_

Su luz mágica dejó sus manos temblorosas, de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie la recogió.

Registrando eso, todo lo golpeó como una ola lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar su respiración. Se quedó sin aliento y sus defensas se derrumbaron, mientras él estalló en sollozos convulsivos e incontrolables que robaron el aire de sus pulmones.

 _"Decepciono a todos, cada minuto, solo con mi presencia... Mi padre cree que soy una abominación, mi pequeño hermano está muerto por mi culpa, y lastime a la única persona que amaba más que todo, más que a mi propia vida...Todo el mundo estaría mejor si nunca hubiera existido...Ángel, me gustaría no haber nacido... "_

 ** _Día 1. Noche._**

En algún momento se desmayó debido a la sensación de mareo causada por la falta de oxígeno y cayó en la oscuridad.

Horas después abrió sus ojos desorientados.

"¿Qué pasó?" Susurró con voz ronca. Su voz entrecortada y su cabeza estaban palpitando por los sollozos y por su lucha por respirar y no veía nada por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es…es un sueño?" se atrevió a pensar.

Buscando alrededor una luz, su mano encontró su luz mágica, tirada en el suelo junto a él.

Sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas. "No fue un sueño..." sintió el bulto de regreso a su garganta, ahogándolo, mientras los sollozos amenazaban con embargarlo de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de entregarse a su dolor de nuevo,

 _"¿Cuál es el punto de resistirme? ¿De luchar más? Todo ha terminado... "_ pero entonces, sonó su teléfono, sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos amargos.

Miró la pantalla a través de su vista borrosa, con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar, y vio con horror absoluto que su hermana lo estaba llamando.

"Izzy..." _"No."_ Él no podría hablar con ella. Ella sabría inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. Él colgó la llamada, y rezo que no llamara a Magnus.

 ** _"Magnus...'_** , incluso pensar en su nombre traía más lagrimas a sus ojos y los nuevos sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo,

 _"Tengo que tranquilizarme... sólo por un minuto... "_

Escribió un mensaje a Isabelle, diciendo que Magnus lo había llevado a celebrar el regreso de Jace. Y añadió: 'No puedo hablar en este momento' al final, para asegurarse de que no lo volvería a llamar, y lo envió, orando que sería suficiente.

Mientras duró su control, se dio cuenta que debía enviar un mensaje Magnus también, para rogarle que no le dijera lo contrario a Izzy.

Lo intentó, pero incluso con el solo pensarlo se rompió de nuevo incapaz de reprimir sus sollozos.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, se encontró sentado, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Respirando lentamente trató de vaciar su mente y calmarse.

Tenia que pedirle eso. Sacudiendo su cabeza sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir, respirando lentamente para evitar que las lágrimas se convirtieran en llanto de nuevo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Agonia

**Notas de autor:**

 **Hay algunos paralelismos a partir de aquí, y por lo tanto, existen "marcas de tiempo".**

 **Notas del traductor:**

 **Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a** **NiennorNight** **, yo solo la traduzco.**

 _ **El texto en este formato son mensajes de texto.**_

 _"El texto en este formato son pensamientos"_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 02 - Agonía**

 **MAGNUS.**

 **Día 1. Tarde.**

Magnus dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran una vez que le dio la espalda a Alec. No sólo sentía dolor en su corazón y alma, sino en todo su cuerpo.

Se dirigió a su apartamento sin molestarse en poner un glamour en si, aunque las lágrimas sin fin corrían su maquillaje.

Una vez dentro, se desplomó en el suelo contra la puerta y comenzó a sollozar.

Presidente corrió hacia él alarmado y maullando tristemente.

"Oh cariño...", susurró, abrazando al gato "¿Qué he hecho? Nunca quise hacerle daño... él debe odiarme ahora... Pero... Pero... parece que en realidad nunca me quiso... solo era un juguete también para el como para todos los demás...Intrigando con Camille de todas las personas, a mis espaldas... pensé... realmente pensé que me quería... que él... que era el... "sollozos largos y agonizantes sacudieron su cuerpo causando un fuerte dolor en la herida en su pecho, pero no le importaba.

No iba a morir por algo tan trivial y sentía que las heridas en su corazón dolían mucho más que esa distracción insignificante

"No él también... ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¿Soy realmente tan odioso? ¿Tan imposible de amar?" preguntó mientras el pequeño gatito se limitó a mirarlo con simpatía y lamió su mano para demostrarle que él si lo hacía, mientras Magnus se rompió en sollozos desgarradores.

 **Día 1. Noche.**

Horas más tarde, sonó su teléfono. Él lo ignoró y el contestador automático contesto. Era Isabelle. Muy alegre. _"¿Por qué esta tan alegre? '_ Pensó distraídamente a través de sus lágrimas.

"¡Hey Magnus! ¡Sólo quería darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda con Jace, y ya que estoy en esto, por cuidar siempre de mí hermano mayor por mí! ¡Diviértanse!"

El mensaje se sentía como otra puñalada, directamente en su corazón. _"Gracias por siempre cuidar de mi hermano mayor" "¡Diviértanse!"_ Primero vino el arrepentimiento, seguido de nuevas lágrimas y sollozos por dejar ir a Alec, y hacerle daño.

"Mi ángel..."

 _'_ _No, no es tu ángel...nunca fue tuyo...nunca te amó'_ Una voz sin corazón en su cabeza lo corrigió.

Pero entonces, la preocupación lo golpeo. ¿Donde estaba Alec? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no estaba en casa todavía? ¿Por qué Isabelle no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo, pero si estaba totalmente segura de que estaban juntos?

"No...Yo no tengo derecho a preocuparme por él... no después de todo..." Él empujó los pensamientos a un lado, pero no pudo evitar que la preocupación se abriera paso en su corazón, sumándose al dolor.

Escondiendo su cara entre las manos se dejó caer más bajo y dejo que los sollozos se apoderan de su cuerpo, apenas permitiéndole respirar.

 **Día 1. Más tarde esa noche.**

Después de otra eternidad de dolor, junto con más llanto y lágrimas en sus ojos, un sonido lo sacó de su bruma. Su teléfono móvil estaba sonando. Y no era cualquier sonido, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto, era _su_ tono de llamada.

Temblando lo tomo y comprobó la pantalla con sus borrosos ojos de gato. 'Nuevo mensaje', decía.

"Nunca voy a escuchar su voz de nuevo..." gimió, abriendo el texto.

 ** _Brujo_** _._ Comenzaba, y él se quedó sin aliento. Incluso si no lo escucho decir la palabra real, podía sentir el desprecio en ella. "No puede ser..." susurró con voz temblorosa, "Alec nunca... diría eso..." A medida que seguía leyendo, en contra de su buen juicio, se dio cuenta de que lo haría, y también que esto era lo menos doloroso que iba a decir. El mensaje decía:

 **Q** ** _uería advertirte que te mantengas lejos de mi familia. Pero eso no es todo. Quería darte las gracias por darme una razón para dejar de fingir al fin. Estoy aliviado._**

 ** _La única razón por la que estaba contigo era para poder usar tus poderes de forma gratuita. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y yo tuve la mala suerte de ser escogido. "Envíen_** ** _al gay a hacerlo, a él no le importara" dijeron ellos. Bueno si lo hizo._**

 ** _Yo odie cada segundo, pensé que deberías saberlo. Te odio. Siempre lo hice, desde la primera vez que nos encontramos. ¿Cómo no podría? ¿Cómo alguien no podría hacerlo? Es repugnante. Todo sobre ti. Oh Dios, te odio tanto. Yo estoy muy contento de que haya terminado._**

 ** _Ah...lo olvidaba. ¿En serio? ¿Pensaste que esto era sobre tu inmortalidad? Si quisiera matarte, podría haberlo hecho con tanta facilidad. No, sólo te utilice como una excusa para ver más a Camille. Ella es la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Una diosa_** **...** ** _me gustaría que hubieras muerto en su lugar. De todas formas. Eso es todo. Disfruta tu inmortalidad solo._**

Magnus se congeló en estado de shock con silenciosas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. No podía creerlo.

Dejo caer el teléfono y se abrazó a sí mismo, con los ojos mirando sin ver delante de él. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." cantaba mientras respiraba superficialmente y rápido tratando de calmarse en vano _'No puede ser verdad...'_ un sollozo salió de sus labios, y él empezó a llorar " Por favor, no... ", susurró entre su respiración irregular" no tú también... " 'No _puede ser verdad...'_ "No..." _'no puede ser real...'_ "Por favor... " _'Que sea una mentira_...'

Se despertó con un sobresalto, respirando con dificultad.

"Fue un sueño... Sólo un sueño... Gracias a Dios..." susurró sin dejar de llorar, pero sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, aliviado sobre medida.

Y entonces lo oyó de nuevo.

El tono de llamada de Alec. Su respiración se enganchó y lo alcanzo temblando, mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras revisaba la pantalla. **"Nuevo mensaje".**

* * *

Nota del autor: En los libros se insinúa que Magnus tiene algunos poderes previsores, asi que lo utizice para hacerle saber algo que no habia oído todavia.

Nota del traductor: Este capitulo es injusto, crei que habia sido verdad, jamas sentí algo asi.


	3. Capitulo 3 Inquietud

**Capitulo 3**

 **CAPÍTULO 03 - Inquietud**

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

 ** _Día 1. Más tarde esa noche._**

"No, no, no, no es real, solo es un sueño, ¿Por qué?" siguió hablando entre dientes, abrazándose a sí mismo cuando sintió que su corazón se partió de nuevo pensando en el horrible sueño, al ver que se repetía. _"Fue solo un sueño_... _Basta con leer y verlo..."_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero él tembló con demasiado miedo de que si lo hacía, sus peores temores realmente se harían realidad.

Presidente, todavía acurrucado contra su pecho, dirigió su mirada hacia él, preocupado mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de los ojos del brujo. Preocupado.

Pero sobre todo molesto. _"Estúpidos humanos...'_ pensó y subiendo más, aruño la cara de Magnus, maullando en voz alta. **_" ¡Sólo léelo!'_** Quería transmitir, pero Magnus no entendía.

Se quedó sin aliento, con la sangre cayendo de su mejilla, "¿Ahora tú me odias?" Susurró con la voz quebrada.

El gatito lo miró con aire de culpabilidad y le lamió la cara ronroneando para demostrar que no era así, entonces empujó la mano que sostenía el teléfono para dejar claro su punto. "Oh... sólo te molestaba...", dijo, sintiéndose un poco mejor por un segundo, al ver que no estaba completamente solo.

Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en su teléfono de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de cuán solo y asustado estaba.

"No puedo... Si... Si él realmente escribió esas cosas, voy a morir... yo... no puedo manejarlo...", dijo hundiendo la cara entre las manos, dejando caer el teléfono, que sonó una vez más, cuando un segundo mensaje entro. "MEOWR!" gritó Presidente.

Con una respiración profunda, y orando por estar mal alcanzó el teléfono.

Sus manos temblaban de nuevo, mientras abría los últimos sms y empezó a leer.

 **"** ** _Sé que probablemente no leerás esto último, hasta el final por lo menos. Voy a ir tan lejos como para molestarte una última vez. Lo siento. Una vez más. Siempre lo hare. Sé que no tengo derecho. Sé que me dijiste que no querías volver a verme o escuchar de mí o los demás de nuevo, pero este es el último acto de egoísmo de mi parte, no es algo a lo que te vas a oponer, por lo que me atrevo a pedírtelo. Por favor, si mi hermana llama o te envía un mensaje ignórala. (Aunque probablemente lo vas a hacer de todos modos.) Voy a decirlo una vez más. Nunca será suficiente. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Y gracias por todo. "_**

"¿Qué he hecho?" susurró abandonándose a la desesperación, olvidándose de leer el otro mensaje que llegó antes.

Se sintió aliviado infinitamente de que su pesadilla no se hizo realidad, pero nada estaba bien aún... Ni lo estaría pronto. Sin embargo, algo más le molestaba... ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo con Isabelle? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alec?

"Soy yo el que no tiene derecho..." comenzó, pero una voz en su cabeza le grité _'¡Y eso que! ¡¿A quién le importa?! Si_ _ **algo**_ _le sucede…'_ "Pero no puedo retroceder ahora... Nosotros... nosotros no podemos estar juntos, solo le causo dolor... "le confió al gatito en su regazo. "Pero lo necesito tanto..." gimió, llorando.

Aun así, incluso por encima de su dolor, él estaba mortalmente preocupado por el Nephilim... Por lo tanto, lo decidió. Se iría, como dijo que lo haría, y si al final de la mañana, Alec no había venido a... *Otro sollozo llego a través de su pecho al recordar * dejar su llave, iba a ir a verlo. Sólo para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo...

 _'_ _Si tenía la intención de hacer algo drástico, él no le preguntaría lo que hizo, ¿verdad?'_ Pensó, tratando de aliviar la preocupación que corroía su corazón roto. ' _Tonterías.'_ Una voz cruel susurró en su cabeza _'Mo hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Él está bien. No le importas lo suficiente como para hacer algo. En realidad, el nunca te quiso... 'se_ tragó un sollozo y se limpió las lágrimas, que fueron inmediatamente sustituidos por otras nuevas "Tengo que irme..."


	4. Capitulo 4 El otro mensaje

**CAPÍTULO 04 - El otro mensaje**

 **Este capítulo tiene lugar unas horas antes, y muestra Alec escribir el mensaje corto Magnus leer, y al otro uno más largo, no lo hizo.**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Esto indica el mensaje de texto"_**

 **ALEC**

 ** _Día 1. A principios de esa noche._**

 _"_ _ **Magnus..."**_

 _'_ _¡Respira, respira, cálmate!'_ , se ordenó a sí mismo.

 **"** ** _Yo sé que..."_**

'¡ _Respira! "_

 ** _"_** **...** ** _No merezco ni un segundo de tu tiempo..."_**

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

 _'_ _Cálmate, respira...'_

 ** _"_** **...** ** _Y ahora sé que me odias con todo derecho"_**

Otro sollozo. ' _Respira'_ Se ordenó a sí mismo. ' _Debilucho. Todo el mundo tenía razón...'_

 **"** ** _Nunca te merecí... yo... nunca he tenido ningún derecho siquiera a mirar a alguien tan radiante como tú, volar tan cerca de un sol como tu... nunca... nunca..."_**

Se esforzó por enfocarse, casi sin restringir sus sollozos.

 **"** ** _Pero mis alas, como todo lo demás en mí, estaban en mal estado y endebles, y no pude tomar tu resplandor. Debería haber sabido algo tan humilde como yo, ni siquiera debería tratar de tocar a alguien como tú. No debería tener tenido el valor, y yo, y... "_**

Se las arregló para escribir en un ataque de determinación, pero luego se derrumbó sobre sí mismo, murmurando con voz entrecortada por los sollozos

"Nunca me perdonará...Él debe de odiarme tanto... Sólo le estoy molestando... No debería... pero... tengo que... decirle...a él... "por lo tanto, continuó.

 **"...** ** _No importa. Merezco algo mucho peor que lo que hiciste. Deberías haberme matado... Tenías todo el derecho. Tu... No, en realidad... Esto esta bien. Es peor que la muerte, mucho peor, y merezco cada segundo y más. Tu solías decir que era un ángel, y tu un demonio. Pero no podrías haber estado más equivocado. Tú eras el ángel que trajo luz a la oscuridad que era mi vida... y yo era el pequeño demonio, que destruyó todo al romper tu confianza y herirte"._**

Con esto, Alec se perdió de nuevo cuando un mar de lágrimas y sollozos logro alcanzarlo. _'¡Respira! ¡Tienes que pasar por esto!'_ , se ordenó a mismo _'Puedo romperme más tarde...'_

 **"S** ** _é que probablemente ni siquiera leerás esto. Tienes razón en no hacerlo. He gastado mucho de tu tiempo, nunca lo merecí en primer lugar y sigo molestándote. Lo que quería decir es lo siento. Yo sé que por el momento, no es suficiente y no voy a pedirte perdón porque sé que no lo merezco..."_**

Llegado a este punto, sólo estaba llorando en silencio, después de haber aceptado que tuvo suerte de incluso estar cerca del brujo.

El realmente creía que no debería de haber tratado de tocar a alguien tan divino.

Era ahí donde pertenecía. Abajo en la oscuridad, frio y solo con su dolor, era el castigo que le correspondía.

"Pero duele...", se lamentaba dejando el teléfono a un lado por un momento y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho "Me duele tanto…"

Después de un tiempo, se las arregló para recuperar la compostura.

 _"Tengo que terminar con esto…yo...Sólo un poco más…"_

 ** _"Lo siento. Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar. Sólo quería que supieras eso. Lo siento por todo. Por atreverme siquiera a mirarte. Por el delito de haberte hecho daño... ¡Demonios! Lo siento por existir. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto... "_**

Envió el mensaje y luego se dio cuenta de que en su bruma, se olvidó de escribir lo que él quería sobre Isabelle. Ni siquiera le había dicho al brujo la verdadera razón por la que fue a ver a Camille... _"No importa... No merezco su perdón... '_ pensó, resignado, y comenzó a escribir un segundo y corto mensaje.

 **"** ** _Sé que probablemente no leerás esto último, hasta el final por lo menos. Voy a ir tan lejos como para molestarte una última vez. Lo siento. Una vez más. Siempre lo hare. Sé que no tengo derecho. Sé que me dijiste que no querías volver a verme o escuchar de mí o los demás de nuevo, pero este es el último acto de egoísmo de mi parte, no es algo a lo que te vas a oponer, por lo que me atrevo a pedírtelo. Por favor, si mi hermana llama o te envía un mensaje ignórala. (Aunque probablemente lo vas a hacer de todos modos.) Voy a decirlo una vez más. Nunca será suficiente. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Y gracias por todo. "_**

Enviado. Mientras tanto Izzy había respondido:

 ** _"Hermano mayor bien Diviértete! :D ^ _ ^"_**

"Ella lo creyó..." suspiró, "Gracias al Ángel..." Se sintió un poco culpable por mentirle, pero no había otra forma . "Está hecho... Todo lo que tenía que hacer... Ahora puedo romperme..." Se recogió en una bola y dejo que su control se perdiera por completo. Sus sollozos lo consumieron, robándole el aliento de sus pulmones de nuevo, y se desmayó.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

Alec se encontraba en el apartamento de Magnus. De repente, la puerta principal se abrió, revelando al brujo.

Magnus parecía tranquilo, pero cuando volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Alec, sus ojos se estrecharon.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?" dijo entre dientes. "Te dije que tomaras sus cosas, dejaras la llave y desaparecieras."


	5. Capitulo 5 Oscuridad

**CAPÍTULO 05 - Oscuridad**

* * *

 **ALEC**

 ** _Día 2. Temprano mediodía._**

Alec estaba junto a la cocina en el apartamento de Magnus.

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió, revelando al brujo. Él se veía espectacular y el niño se detuvo mirándolo, hipnotizado, olvidando por un momento de felicidad la razón por la que estaba allí en el primer lugar.

Llevaba ropa sencilla (en comparación con sus ropas habituales) negra, una camiseta adornada con lentejuelas con la palabra "Magia" y un par de pantalones vaqueros negros que resaltaban su cuerpo alto y delgado. Su cabello estaba suelto, sin brillo ni gel en él, de la forma en que al niño le gustaba más.

Magnus parecía tranquilo, pero cuando volvió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Alec, sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?" dijo entre dientes. "Te dije que tomaras sus cosas, dejaras la llave y desaparecieras."

"¡Magnus, deja que te explique, por favor!" rogó el Nephilim, con la desesperación en su voz mientras su cara estaba llena de lágrimas "Yo..."

"Demasiado tarde". El brujo lo interrumpió con frialdad "No quiero escuchar **_nada_** que tengas que decir."

"Por favor, Magnus! ¡Te quiero!"

"¡Bien, entonces, tienes una rara forma de demostrarlo!" -gritó, y Alec dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, ahogando un sollozo. "¿Es necesario que te lo aclare?" continuó sin piedad "Te odio. Incluso si desaparecieras estaría bien para mí." El niño se quedó sin aliento, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azul zafiro.

"Tu…no **...** no quieres... quieres decir que..."

"¿No? Veamos..." Magnus dijo con voz peligrosa, levantando las manos, mientras las chispas azules volaban desde el borde de sus dedos, y pronunció algo en un idioma que el Nephilim no entendió. Todo lo que Alec vio fue un destello de color azul. Entonces sintió un dolor punzante y todo se volvió oscuro.

 _'_ _Oscuridad... no puedo ver nada... No puedo respirar... Sólo hay dolor... Mi vida ha terminado... No me había dado cuenta de lo insignificante, lo oscuro que era todo hasta que la luz que trajiste a mi vida se apagó... Oscuridad. Sólo la oscuridad, pero no olvido. Dulce olvido... "_

No podía sentir nada, solo dolor.

' _Realmente me odia... Por favor detente... no puedo respirar... No me puedo moverme... Duele... Deja que termine... Por favor... Por favor... Ayúdame... "_

La oscuridad se dispersó y un par de bellos ojos de gato de color verde-oro aparecieron frente a él, mirándolo con frio odio, y se despertó con un sobresalto, en un ataque de tos, incapaz de respirar entre sollozos una vez más.

 _"Me odia... No... Es un sueño... Pero aun así... Él... Debe odiarme... Después de lo que hice..."_

El dolor empeoró a medida que pasaba el tiempo, intensificando de sus sollozos y haciendo que su respiración sea casi imposible.

 _'_ _Déjame ir...'_ una voz tentadora susurró _"¿Qué más hay por vivir?"_ No podía evitar estar de acuerdo. ' _Yo debería morir y dejar que todo termine...'_ su mano se movió hacia los cuchillos en el cinturón y tomo uno, entre los dedos. _'No... Esto no ha terminado todavía... todavía tengo que... "todo_ su cuerpo se sacudió cuando él todavía luchaba por respirar. Con un movimiento rápido y decisivo, apuñaló su mano izquierda.

La conmoción y el dolor enviaron otra sacudida en él haciéndole jadear y restaurar su respiración temporalmente. _'Respira'_ , ordenó una vez más, '¡ _Maldición respira!'_

Apretó los dientes, respirando profundamente, agradecido por la distracción. Este dolor no era nada.

Aunque la "calma" no duró mucho... Sus pensamientos pronto lo llevaron de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

 _'_ _No puedo quedarme aquí... Tengo que ir... Él... Él me dijo que... empacara mis cosas…'_ un sollozo escapo de sus labios _'No me importan, pero tengo que devolver... su llave... tengo que ir... dijo que estaría afuera... dijo... que… él…'_ ni siquiera sus pensamientos no eran coherentes más.

Despabilándose, tomó su teléfono de nuevo y miró la hora. Era mediodía temprano del día siguiente.

Había estado sentado en el frío, llorando a lágrima viva por medio día ya, y se sentía muy mal.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas estaban lejos de terminar. Sólo podía tener estos momentos de claridad y no ahogarse en toda su pena a causa de su extremo auto-control, y aun así, todavía tenía que esforzarse e ignorar los pensamientos que desencadenaban...

Pero ahora, ya era mediodía _..._ No podía más huir de las cosas a las que no quería hacer frente.

 _"No voy a hacerlo... tengo prisa…"_ trató de levantarse, pero se derrumbó. Estaba congelado y sus pies no lo levantarían después de que todas esas horas tumbado en el frío.

 _"No puedo fracasar de nuevo... Ni siquiera en esta pequeña cosa..._ él lo odiaba, preferiría mantener el dolor, servía como distracción y como justo castigo por lo que hizo, pero no había otra opción.

Dibujó una iratze para restaurar su cuerpo, porque tenía que levantarse, y reunió todo su autocontrol para mantener de pie. Mantenerse de pie... Al menos hasta **_su_** casa. Entonces, él no tendría ninguna ilusión. Se derrumbaría...Ver ese lugar de nuevo, después de todo lo que pasó, lo iba a hacer añicos...

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

 ** _Día 1. Tarde en la noche._**

Inestablemente se puso de pie.

Era casi la mañana, pero no podía soportar estar en su casa durante un minuto más. No solo. No después de todo este tiempo.

Él distraídamente hechizo el tazón de Presidente para que permaneciera lleno, y se fue, sin molestarse en tomar una capa, llaves, o incluso comprobar cómo se veía.

Vagó por las calles sin rumbo durante horas, sin ser visto, incluso paso por el Instituto. Estuvo tentado a llamar a la puerta y averiguar por qué Alec le pidió que ignorara a Isabelle, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, y en su lugar se dirigió hacia los lugares más notorios que conocía.

Él no tenía que preocuparse, su fama le precedía, y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo. No es que no le importara... Si alguien deseara matar al Gran Brujo allí, no habría un mejor momento para hacerlo. Estaba tan fuera de él que no podría defenderse…

Entró en un bar Submundo, e inmediatamente lo lamentó. _'Siempre es la música... la maldita música'_

 **The one I love"** **de REM** estaba sonando a todo volumen. Se dirigió a donde estaba el Dj, maldiciendo a los dioses y demonios. "La canción se va" -gruñó.

El DJ se estaba sintiendo valiente (o tal vez era completamente estúpido)

"¿O?"

"O de lo contrario, el fuego será demasiado literal." Magnus gruñó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. A toda prisa el Dj cambió de nuevo

Pero su próxima elección tampoco era bueno **"Summer Wine"** **.**

"Ángel..." suspiró en voz baja, y optó por ignorarlo, apartando el recuerdo de los besos del ángel.

"Dame algo fuerte". Le pidió al camarero, y tomando una botella entera de eso, se sentó en una esquina oscura, y ahí, medio oculto a la vista comenzó a beber.


	6. Capitulo 6 Sus ultimas palabras

**CAPÍTULO 06 - Sus últimas palabras**

* * *

 **ALEC**

 ** _Día 2. ~ Mediodía ~ principio de la tarde._**

De alguna manera llegó a Brooklyn. Se había puesto una runa de glamour, dejó que su capucha y su pelo protegiera su cara de cualquier par de ojos sobrenaturales y se dirigió allí en un deslumbramiento, luchando por mantener su mente en blanco, bloqueando todos los pensamientos, centrándose en su respiración. Sus pies lo llevaron allí. Él bloqueó ese pensamiento.

 _'_ _Respira.'_

El hecho de que él conocía el camino de memoria...

 _'_ _Respira.'_

Cómo a él…

 _'_ _¡Respira!'_ Gritó su voz interior.

Se quedó sin aliento y alzó la vista. Había llegado a su- **_-No..._** Alec se corrigió con amargura. La casa de _'_ _ **Magnus'.**_

"Sólo un poco más...", murmuró y lentamente tomó la llave para abrir la puerta frontal por última vez. Recuerdos de todas las veces que había estado allí antes inundaron su mente, y él empezó a temblar, dejando caer la llave.

Respirando profundamente, luchando por sostenerse, se recuperó y logró abrir la puerta, pero otra prueba le esperaba. Con los ojos clavados en el suelo, empezó a subir las escaleras desvencijadas donde...

 _'_ _Donde yo y Mag-_ _ **¡NO!**_ _¡No pienses, no pienses, no pienses!'_

Otro paso, y otro... Casi había llegado.

 _'_ _Respira, no pienses, respira…'_

Por último, después de haber llegado a la puerta del apartamento, levantó los ojos.

 _'_ _Respira…'_

Un sollozo salió de sus labios. _'¡Respira, por el Ángel, respira!"_ La voz en su cabeza ordenó, pero no sirvió de nada.

 _"Nunca voy a ver esto de nuevo... Yo... nunca, ¡Alto! ¡Respira!"_ Lo hizo; momentáneamente bloqueo todos sus pensamientos y logró abrir la puerta, pero no entró en la casa.

Él todavía se aferraba a los últimos jirones de autocontrol que le quedaba, cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Él sacó su teléfono y programo una alarma para dos horas más tarde por delante. "No puedo someterte a verme de nuevo...", susurró con la voz quebrada por lágrimas.

La alarma era a prueba de fallos que sabía que iba a necesitar... Era para ayudar a sacarlo de la neblina del dolor inducida por el lugar al que estaba a punto de entrar.

Le tomó toda su fuerza para que no detenerse ahora, y ni siquiera estaba en el interior del loft aun... Cuando él entrara sabía que iba reducirse a ser un desastre de lágrimas una vez más.

Preparándose para el impacto, entro, mirando hacia abajo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras se inclinaba contra de ella.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió.

 ** _Su_** olor estaba en todas partes a su alrededor. Sándalo y azúcar quemado, y...y, Magnus...Su próximo aliento salió como un gemido, y él cayó al suelo llorando.

Una bola de pelusa saltó sobre él y abrazó al gato a su pecho, disculpándose y susurrando. "Nunca lo volveré a ver...Nunca lo volveré a tocar...Nunca voy a volver aquí de nuevo... Nunca... nunca... nunca..."decía, llorando.

Abrazó al gatito más cerca de su pecho y se rompió por última vez. En algún momento, se durmió por el cansancio y sólo se despertó con un sobresalto dos horas más tarde, cuando sonó la alarma.

Estaba agradecido por ello, porque si no hubiera despertado, Magnus podría haber vuelto y encontrado allí, pero también la odiaba por la misma razón...

 _'_ _No... No le voy a causar más problemas...'_ pensó él, con nuevas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules, acariciando al gato que le miraba con preocupación, y mientras que los nuevos sollozos subieron por la garganta, susurró, "Lo siento... esto es un adiós... lo siento... Por todo lo que hice... Sólo le cause dolor... lo siento... lo siento... "Su voz se quebró y puso suavemente al gatito en el piso poniéndose de pie.

El llanto durante tanto tiempo le había permitido dar rienda suelta a su dolor un poco y tener un poco de auto-control.

Respirando profundamente se trasladó al mostrador, y dejó la llave. Sabía que ya le había enviado un mensaje, pero tenía que escribir algo más también. Estas serían sus últimas palabras para el de todos modos... Tenía que hacer que contaran. Tomó pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir:

 **"** ** _Lo siento si los otros te molestan pero por favor, simplemente ignóralos, no les digas lo que paso… lo siento..."_**

Termino la pequeña nota para pedírselo en caso de que Magnus había ignorado su mensaje de texto. Odiaba repetirlo, posiblemente molestando al brujo, pero era importante.

Ellos no deben mirar por él... _Y ahora la parte difícil... "_ Él tomó una respiración profunda, tratando en vano de calmar sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a escribir todas esas cosas que ya no podía decir a su amado brujo.

 **"** ** _Lo siento... Te falle una vez más. Sorpresa. Apuesto a que nunca esperaste otra cosa... Y tenías razón. Todo lo que siempre hago es defraudar a la gente que quiero. Primero Max, luego, tu..._** ** _yo he defraudado a todos los que esperan cosas de mí... Mi padre, la Clave, incluso mis hermanos... en fin... yo sé que no te preocupas por mis pequeños problemas, y tienes razón. Sé que debes estar disgustado por mi... "_**

Su garganta se estremecía por los sollozos convulsivos, que se adueñaban de su cuerpo, pero se concentró en su escritura.

 **"...** ** _Y por supuesto que no te culpo... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo...? Me sorprende que tú pudiste manejar el sentir otra cosa que repulsión por mí en primer lugar... Asombrado, que alguien tan bello como tú, miro a alguien como yo_** **...** ** _lo siento, estoy divagando_** **...** ** _el punto es que, no pude tomar mis cosas. No me gustaría hacerlo más adelante y no quiero que se te presente el calvario de tener que ver mi cara otra vez. Lamento que todavía tengas que soportar mi egoísmo. Simplemente quema toda, o tírala a la basura, ya no importa. Lamento que no pueda hacerlo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar en tu habitación. Lamento aun causarte problemas. Lamento que siempre te defraude, pero sobre todo...lamento haber arruinado todo y traicionado tu confianza...tú eres todo lo que me importaba... "_**

 _{'¡Pues bien, tienes una gran manera de demostrarlo!'}_ El recuerdo de la pesadilla se reprodujo en su mente, y él dejo la pluma por un minuto, hundiendo la cara entre las manos tratando de calmarse. _"Sólo un poco más..."_ instó a sí mismo. Se estaba ahogando en un mar de lágrimas, pero sin embargo, se las arregló para seguir adelante.

 **"** ** _Yo sé que no te importa ahora_** **...** ** _Y no espero ser perdonado. Pero tengo que decirlo. Lamento haberte hecho daño... Lo siento... me gustaría haber muerto antes de hacerlo, sé que debes odiarme y no te culpo. Me odio demasiado... Sólo quería decir una última cosa, y entonces nunca te molestare de nuevo como tú deseabas. Te quiero. Siempre lo haré, no importa qué. Lamento tanto nunca poder demostrarlo adecuadamente y siento que nunca podría ser digno de ti. Gracias por todo. Lamento todo lo que hice por ti... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento mucho... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo_** **... "**

Continuó escribiendo aunque al final no podía ver nada a través de sus lágrimas, y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo tan fuerte, sus manos temblaban tanto que ni siquiera podía sostener la pluma, se dejó caer al suelo. El Presidente corrio hacia el y se lanzó sobre él, lamiendo su cara.

La presencia del gatito lo calmó un poco, se acercó a acariciarlo mientras sus sollozos remitieron. Y entonces lo vio, y otra idea cruzó por su mente. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, dejando a Presidente sobre el mostrador.

Tomó el anillo Lightwood de su dedo índice sobre el mostrador y agarro la pluma escribiendo la última nota. **_"Quedate con esto. No lo voy a necesitar más. Me gustaría poder dártelo en diferentes circunstancias, pero no me quejo, ya que soy el único culpable de eso... Estas son las últimas palabras que vas a oír de mí, me aseguraré de que no te verás obligado a verme de nuevo. Por lo tanto, si me odias demasiado, puedes tirarlo a la basura, no hay necesidad de devolverlo... yo sólo esperaba... No. no es importante, olvídalo, lo siento. Sin embargo, si no me odias, por favor, no me olvides demasiado pronto… por último, espero que seas feliz. Te amo. Adiós..._**

 ** _Siempre suyo, Alexander Gideon Lightwood"._**

Se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado, lanzando un suspiro de exasperación, a través de sus lágrimas sin fin. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo. En un momento estaba convencido de que el brujo le odiaba, y en el otro, no pudo evitar la esperanza de que no era así. **_" No es que cambie nada..."_** _'¿Qué sentido tiene esperar algo? La esperanza es más cruel que la desesperación…'_ él momentánea desestimó ambos pensamientos positivos y negativos, y miró a su alrededor una vez más, tomando su entorno. _"Ese lugar al que una vez pertenecí..."_ "Nunca voy a ver a nada de esto de nuevo..."

 _'_ _¡Respira!'_

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con manos temblorosas. "Lo siento...", dijo una última vez, a nadie en particular, y se precipitó fuera bloqueando todos los pensamientos de las escaleras chirriantes, los primeros besos y las primeras citas. El sol se ponía cuando llegó a la calle, respirando lentamente tratando en vano de calmar el temblor que afectaba a su cuerpo.

* * *

 _El último párrafo contiene una referencia a la historia de las Crónicas de Bane "El curso del amor verdadero [y primeras citas]"_


	7. Capitulo 7 Blood Moon

**CAPÍTULO 07 - Blood Moon**

* * *

 ** _Día 2. Temprano en la noche_**

Alec se movía entre las sombras sin ser visto. Vaciando de su mente todo pensamiento.

 _'_ _Enfócate en la respiración... inhala y exhala. Adentro, afuera. No pienses... Respira...'_ En este momento (o mas bien nunca) no quería ver a nadie... ' _pero a él...'_

No quería decepcionar a nadie más de nuevo _... 'como a él...'_ No quería que lo vieran como realmente era... _'débil... Inútil... una decepción...'_ se tragó un sollozo. _'¡Respira!'_ , ordenó. _'Todavía hay algo que tengo que hacer...'_

Él sabía que si su plan fracasaba, y veían a través de su mentira, iban a rastrearlo y hacer que volviera a casa, y no podía hacer eso. No quería volver otra vez, él sólo deseaba que todos lo olvidaran para que pudiera morir sin hacer daño a nadie... La única persona que le había hecho sentir especial, lo había abandonado.

 _'_ _¿Qué más queda en mi vida desgraciada sino el final?'_

No tenía la intención de suicidarse, pero cuando el próximo demonio atacara, sabía que no sería capaz de defenderse.

Él sabía que no querría. Si le decía a su familia todo lo que sucedió le dirían _"No es gran cosa, vivías muy bien antes de el."_ Pero eso sería una mentira. Antes de **_él_** , apenas estaba vivo. Respirar, comer, matar, dormir.

No estaba **viviendo** , apenas existía. En aquel entonces, no le importaba, porque él no sabía lo que significaba estar vivo de verdad. Pero ahora lo sabía. Y no iba a volver a esa vida. No podía. Ya no. Magnus trajo color a su vida, y ahora todo parecía gris y aburrido. Y doloroso. Muy doloroso…

Por lo que sabía; no iba a durar mucho más. Él iba a morir pronto, y no le importaba. Ya estaba muerto, como antes. Pero él no quería hacer daño a nadie más. Su madre había perdido a un hijo ya. Él sabía que Izzy lo adoraba, (aunque a menudo se preguntaba _por qué_ ) y Jace era su parabatai... Si su vínculo se rompía, seguramente le causaría dolor...

 _'¿O no?'_

Incluso su propia mente trabajaba en su contra. Justo cuando pensaba que era amado por lo menos por su familia, la duda se deslizaba por sus pensamientos envenenándolos. _'¿Realmente les importo? ¿Por qué lo haria? Soy insignificante... siempre lo he sido... Yo -_ _ **No importa.'**_ contrarrestó los pensamientos oscuros ' _Incluso si no les importo, no tomare ningún riesgo'._

Con eso empujó a un lado todos los pensamientos y fue a buscar a un brujo. La forma más sencilla de hacerlo sería dar una vuelta en un bar Submundo. Y lo hizo. Entro al primero en su camino. Su camuflaje parecía un almacén abandonado, pero debajo de este, había un edificio de estilo gótico, con paredes negras y ventanas rojas. Un enorme decorado con una media luna carmesí, medio escondido detrás de las nubes, decía **"Blood Moon".**

Entró en el bar, haciendo una mueca, cuando se dio cuenta de la falla en su plan. La canción **Burn,** por **Cure,** llegó a sus oídos. " **Ángel**... me olvidé de la música..." Se quedó inmóvil en la entrada pensando seriamente en darse la vuelta y huir. ¿Por qué sintió eso? _'... No hay algo que pueda hacer...'_ pensó como una respuesta a la letra _'algo que debo hacer. "_

"Malditos estos mundanos estúpidos y su obsesión por convertir melodías perfectamente bien en ondas de dolor..." murmuró molesto, tomando su estela y empezó a quemar runas en su piel.

Sólo una runa para ser más exactos, Fortaleza. Puso dos en cada brazo y luego una más en su cuello. No estaba seguro si la cantidad realmente iba a hacer una diferencia, pero le hizo sentir un poco mejor, tal vez la creencia era lo que importaba.

Dos minutos más tarde, él todavía estaba junto a la entrada, respirando con dificultad, a la espera de que la canción terminara, y con la esperanza de que la próxima sería neutral. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta tan pronto como, **"Goodbye Gate 21"** comenzó, que él no sería tan afortunado. Al menos la runa le ayudó a no perder la cabeza, nunca esperó que ir a ese bar sería un calvario... Y él ni siquiera sabía que, en alguna parte, demasiado cerca, la causa de su sufrimiento estaba tratando de beber y alejar su propio dolor y también encogiéndose en una parte diferente de la canción. Se volvió para salir. Esto era demasiado. _"¡¿Qué clase de sádico humana escribiría estas cosas y por qué?! '_ _ **" Goodbye, Goodbye... "**_

" No. Tengo que hacer esto... "Él susurró en la oscuridad armándose de valor. "Es la única forma."

Cuando la canción terminó, se dio cuenta de que en realidad esa era fácil.

El siguiente se llamaba " **What happened to us** " Se quedó sin aliento. Eso era demasiado. Prácticamente corrió al Dj, pidiéndole con voz exasperada. "¡Por favor cambia la canción!"

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero?" desafió, y Alec suspiró y llevó un cuchillo a través del mostrador.

" ** _Por favor._** _"_

"Grupo difícil hoy", murmuró el Dj, mientras cambiaba la canción una vez más a toda prisa. **Losing my religion.**

" ** _¿En serio?_** " preguntó con incredulidad pero el Dj se encogió de hombros y el Nephilim lo dejó ir y se volvió a la barwoman.

"¿Hay un brujo aquí con el que pueda hablar?" Esta miró hacia un rincón oscuro, donde un monton estaba desplomada, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, reconsiderándolo.

Sería un desperdicio si ese chico ardía en llamas por perturbarlo a **_él_**. Incluso si él **era** un cazador de sombras.

Alec siguió su mirada, pero las sombras eran demasiado profundas. "Por aquí" dijo llamando su atención sacando su atención de nuevo a ella, mientras el "montón" levantó la cabeza viendo hacia ellos. Sin embargo el destino no lo ayudo, y Magnus no pudo distinguir nada con su visión borrosa por toda la bebida y las lágrimas, y Alec se dirigió a la cabina oscura que le señaló pasando desapercibido.

Las paredes de la cabina eran negras, cubiertas de cortinas de terciopelo rojas y pesadas, que también servían para separar la habitación del resto del local. En el medio de la habitación, había una gran mesa de caoba tallada y justo detrás de él, un sofá de terciopelo rojo, donde una figura encapuchada vestida de negro se dejó caer perezosamente, enredando una bebida de color rojo sangre en sus dedos delgados...

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 **Runa de fortaleza: Esta runa ofrece un guerrero con determinación inquebrantable, la voluntad, la fuerza interior; la fuerza de la mente que permite a un Nephilim a enfrentarse al peligro, dolor o adversidad con coraje. (Descripción de la runa de Wikipedia).**


	8. Capitulo 8 Tormento melodico

**CAPÍTULO 08 - Tormento melódico**

* * *

La bruja observaba con curiosidad como el Nephilim entró en la cabina con paso inseguro, como si tuviera dolor físico. Los ojos del chico estaban abatidos y su cabello negro caía frente a su cara, protegiéndoselos, por lo que ella podía ver, se dio cuenta de que era muy joven, probablemente apenas un adulto.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de runas al igual que todos los cazadores de sombras, pero con una adición extraña. La runa de la fortaleza estaba grabada en su piel varias veces y ella se preguntó por qué lo haría. En ese momento, el muchacho suspiró y miró hacia arriba en un gesto de exasperación que se dio cuenta era dirigido a la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en ese momento.

Dejando caer su mirada, se volvió a verla, y ella vio que tenía los ojos azules. Un hermoso color azul, que solo habría una vez. Únicos _. 'Azules como un cielo nocturno en el infierno'_. El pensamiento, que de repente estallo en su mente, la sorprendió _'¿Quién me ha dicho eso''_

Sin embargo, sus ojos, tan hermosos como pueden haber sido no lo eran ahora... estaban sin vida y rojos, con profundas sombras oscuras debajo de ellos.

El propio niño parecía agotado, como si hubiera estado llorando durante mucho tiempo. Todo en él hablaba de un gran dolor. De repente, la canción de los **Rolling Stones** , **'** **Always suffering** **'** , que se escuchaba en el fondo parecía muy apropiada y comprendió porque el reacciono de esa manera a la misma.

 **ALEC**

Entró en la cabina, donde desgraciadamente la música aún se podía oír fuerte y claro, y vio una figura encapuchada sentada en el sofá con sus dedos delgados enredados en una bebida carmesí. "Toma una copa", dijo una voz joven.

Tomó el vaso que se le ofrecía, sin importarle que el contenido pusiera su vida en peligro. ¿Qué vida perderia?

"Gracias," Alec asintió ausente cuando otra canción implacable comenzó a tocar.

 **Already over me.** Él se encogió y bebió de la copa. _"¿El Dj lo está haciendo apropósito?"_. Se preguntó con enojo, y le preguntó a la chica.

"¿Hay algo más fuerte?". La bruja levantó la vista sorprendida y Alec vio su rostro por primera vez. Parecía muy joven, con el pelo negro largo, y ojos con iris de color rojo sangre, que lo miraban inquisitivamente.

Aun así, a pesar de su marca de demonio, era muy hermosa. _'Mucho más bonita que Camille...'_ pensó con amargura. Había algo en ella que le hizo pensar en su hermana pequeña, y al instante le gusto.

Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, para tomar una mejor visión de Alec, un par de alas negras, como de murciélago salieron desde su espalda. Incluso a través de su agonía, (y mientras suprimía la punzada de dolor con la idea de un par diferente de bellos ojos, junto con la canción que sonaba) sabía lo que la marca demonio debe haber significado.

"Lo siento." dijo en un hilo de voz.

La bruja se quedó mirando al joven cazador de sombras que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, sorprendida.

"¿Qué…?"

"Lo siento...", repitió. "Debe haber sido difícil..." Los ojos rojos de la bruja estaban muy abiertos y ella se congeló en estado de shock.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" levantó una ceja, consiguiendo superar el shock. _"No..."_ se corrigió, estudiándolo, _'No parecía eso... entonces... ¿qué?'_

Alec, que mientras tanto había dejado caer su mirada al suelo y se centró en su respiración, tratando de apagar la música, saltó.

"¡NO!" él gritó. Su concentración se rompió, y la música, una canción diferente ahora, **Fools in love,** lo golpeó de nuevo. "No", continuó en voz más baja, tranquilizándose.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarte... yo... co-" su voz se quebró. Conozco a alguien..." _'Respira'_ hizo una pausa, tomando dos respiraciones profundas para mantener el equilibrio, mientras que la chica se quedó sin habla, y dijo rápidamente, para sacarlo todo. "Alguien muy querido para mí era igual, así que sé que es difícil... Así que... Lo siento..." Él dejó caer su mirada al suelo de nuevo. "Eso es lo que quería decir..." siguió respirando con dificultad, rezando para que no meter la pata, haciendo que incluso la extraña sufriera y perdiera su oportunidad de pedir su ayuda.

Mientras tanto, ella recuperó la compostura

"Ya veo... Gracias. Me sorprende, Nunca pensé oír eso de un cazador de sombras... Demonios, nunca he oído eso de nadie..." Al ver al chico con la mirada perdida en el piso nuevo y por alguna razón respirando lentamente como enfocándose para hacerlo, continuó. "Pero ¿por qué no le pides a esa persona lo que necesitas? Supongo que es un brujo también."

Alec estaba atento afuera, escuchando la canción siguiente, **Bright light** preguntándose cómo alguna de esas letras se sienten tan perfectas, pero escuchó su pregunta, claro como el cristal.

Miró hacia arriba, con una expresión de inmenso terror y dolor en sus ojos azules, luciendo terriblemente roto. "Lo entendiste mal... dije 'alguien muy querido para **_mí_** _._ 'para **_él_** , no soy nada ". Su voz vaciló y se rompió.

Desvió la mirada, respirando profundamente para recuperar la compostura, y continuó, hablando sobre todo para sí mismo, pero ella lo escuchó. _"¿Cómo puedo pedirle ayuda a alguien que ni siquiera quiere poner sus ojos en mí de nuevo"_ Cuando la miro de nuevo, sus ojos suplicaban.

"Por favor. ¿Me puedes ayudar? Yo te daré lo que quieras, si está dentro de mi poder."

 _Nota del autor:_ _". Azules como un cielo nocturno en el infierno era_ la descripción de Magnus para los ojos de Will Herondale que era la misma para los de Alec.

Fuente: las crónicas de Bane.


	9. Capitulo 9 Los oceanos (Niennor)

**CAPÍTULO 09 - Los océanos. (Niennor)**

La bruja la miraba con simpatía, _"Pobre niño_... _"_

"Ya veo... siento oír eso..." se limitó a decir, sin presionarlo, y conjuró otra bebida para él. "Mi nombre es Niennor." Ella añadió, bajándose la capucha.

Él la miró, con el reconocimiento parpadeando en sus ojos "¿Por qué...Por qué elegiste un nombre tan triste?" Incluso cuando se estaba muriendo por dentro, no podía evitar sentirse apenado por la chica que le recordaba a su hermana, mirándola tan joven y hermosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras de alguien tan evidentemente roto, sintió un calor en el corazón. ' _Esta clase de niño...'_ Sin embargo ella sólo se levantó una ceja interrogante, ocultando sus verdaderas emociones, y dijo:

"Creia que los cazadores de sombras no leían literatura...

"Mag- "dijo Alec automáticamente, pero palideció y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le sacó sangre, cuando otra oleada de dolor lo golpeó. Respiró profundamente y luchó para continuar. "Quiero decir... No... Yo... he leído..."

Ella lo miró con tristeza.

"Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, parecía apropiado en el momento..." Se interrumpió. "¡Pero no importa ahora! Toma asiento." Niennor sonrió, entregándole el vaso.

El cazador de sombras ya se balanceaba, mirando como si fuera a colapsar pronto, pero luego recordó.

"Soy... Alec." dijo como una respuesta tardía. Miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba una silla-trono, que, como casi todo en la habitación, estaba hecha de terciopelo, negro aunque con decoraciones de oro, no rojo. Agradeciendo se derrumbó sobre él y tomó la bebida se ofreció.

"Alec... ¿Diminutivo de Alexander?" El jadeó.

"No, yo... quiero decir sí, pero no me llames así...", dijo con voz tensa y el tomo su bebida de una sola vez.

"Tranquilo, pequeño...No es demasiado bueno para ti..." Él levantó una ceja hacia eso. Parecía más joven que él.

Alec rió secamente

"¿Qué importa?"

El brujo frunció el ceño, pero en lugar de responder, citó la siguiente frase de la canción que se estába reproduciendo

" ** _Un vaso de muerte beberé para emborracharme esta noche por una solitaria ruta ire a buscarte…"_**

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendido

"No es nada... Sólo una vieja canción de regreso a casa." ella sonrió, y con un movimiento de su muñeca lleno el vaso con algo mas ligero.

Tomó un sorbo y con voz dolorida y gruesa por las lágrimas contenidas, citó otro verso.

" ** _Yo te amare, no te pongas triste... como un pecado y como un banquete... aprende a leer en mis ojos, todo lo que no te digo en palabras..."_**

"Ah...Estas lleno de sorpresas, ¿Verdad?" ella sonrió "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

" _Él_..." dijo Alec con voz ahogada, mientras su voz se rompía. "Cantaba esa canción para mí..."

 _"¿Podría ser?"_ , Pensó, pero contuvo su lengua. Ella conocia a un brujo que le encantaba esa canción, ya que ella era quien se la había enseñado.

Desde la primera vez que la oyó, había algo en ella que le recordaba su maldición, la inmortalidad. Y la cantaba cuando llego a reflexionar triste su (inevitablemente) futuro solitario.

Pero no podía preguntarle al niño si estaba hablando de **_él._**

"Ya veo..." se limitó a decir, y para evitar el incómodo silencio que estaba segura seguiría, preguntó en su lugar, "Así que, ¿qué necesitas de mí?"

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

Mientras tanto, dicho brujo estaba escuchando atentamente también, esa canción que siempre le daba ganas de llorar _..._

" ** _Un vaso de muerte beberé para emborracharme esta noche por una solitaria ruta ire a buscarte_**

 _..._ Pero al mismo tiempo, le encantaba, anhelaba oír más.

 ** _"Océanos... Dentro de tus ojos, interminables océanos..."_**

Esta vez ganó su llanto, con cada palabra que le recordaba a Alec que ya no era suyo', y cayó de nuevo en su rutina anterior de manera ineficaz tratando de ignorar la música, y beber su dolor lejos, mientras lloraba lágrimas amargas...

* * *

 **ALEC**

"Necesito dos cosas... En primer lugar, me gustaría saber cómo puedo llegar a ser inmune a los hechizos de seguimiento... ¿Se puede hacer?" Niennor volvió a sonreír, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, y bromeó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Eres algún tipo de criminal?"

"Sí... La peor clase..." Alec simplemente respondió mirando hacia abajo a la mesa, aunque sin verla.

 _'_ _No eres divertido'_ pensó, dejándolo ir, y continúo.

"Se puede hacer fácilmente. ¿Y en segundo lugar?"

El chico levantó la vista, un destello de esperanza apareció en sus ojos por primera vez.

"Yo... quiero todos los que me conocieron se olviden de mi..."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué quieres eso?" Niennor exclamó con incredulidad

"No importa...", murmuró, tirando de sus rodillas, abrazándolas contra su pecho.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, a la espera de la respuesta del brujo mientras la canción " **What if the storm ends"** estaba llegando a su fin.

* * *

 **MAGNUS (el mismo lugar / tiempo)**

Magnus de repente alzó la vista con una nueva preocupación abriendo paso en su corazón, causada por las letras de mal agüero de la última canción.

 _'_ _¿Qué pasa si nunca lo vuelvo a ver?'_ Él se encogió con desesperación mientras la canción terminó, pero su tortura sólo se continuó con la siguiente. **"Nuclear."** De repente sintió miedo.

¿Podría realmente seguir sin él? ¿Alec no lo amaba? ¿Y si lo hizo? ¿Y si él hizo algo estúpido? ¿Y si realmente lo necesitaba?

' _Mi ángel..._ ' las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de gato interminables.

"No... No es _mío_... No es mío nunca más... Y es mi culpa... Es toda mi culpa..." se modificó, murmurando con voz rota, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos mientras permitió que un nuevo brote de sollozos estremeciera su cuerpo

* * *

 **ALEC**

Su Ángel, (siempre sería suyo, sin importar lo que pasó, o lo que el brujo creia,) hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras la siguiente canción se escuchó. **Tomorrow Will be kínder.**

 _"_ _ **Ángel**_ _..."_

"Esa es una bonita canción, ¿Verdad?" dijo la chica aprovechando la oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

"Creo que es estúpida...", respondió antes de que pudiera valerse por sí mismo, y luego susurró, tan bajo, que apenas lo escuchó "La única cosa por delante es la oscuridad..."

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo grosero, se corrigió "Lo siento, es obvio que ese mundano nunca ha sentido dolor real, aunque... "

"¿Y tu?"

"No por mucho tiempo si puedo evitarlo..." La niña levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada y se sentaron en silencio durante un tiempo simplemente sorbiendo sus bebidas.

"¿Y? ¿Se puede hacer?" Alec preguntó finalmente.

"Lo siento... No puedo... No por mí al menos... No soy lo suficientemente fuerte..." El chico parecía aliviado y decepcionado, pero sobre todo, roto.

Un pensamiento pareció cruzar la mente del joven cazador de sombras, y él abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo reconsidero.

El sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta a su pregunta. "Tal vez..." comenzó Niennor

"¡No!" le interrumpió Alec, presa del pánico. "¡No lo digas! Por favor..."

 _"No me digas que va a pedirle a alguien más poderoso ayuda..."_

"Está bien, no importa. Sólo va a ser el seguimiento, ¿Qué quieres que te dé?"

La chica sonrió con malicia, con el aspecto de un ángel caído, y simplemente dijo _..._

 **"** **Tu alma."**

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor: La letra de la canción citada es una traducción libre de la canción "Thalasses" (es decir mares / océanos) de Dimitris Mitropanos._**

 ** _El nombre original, "Niënor", (derivado del universo de Amada Tierra Media de J.R.R. Tolkien) significa "luto" en Sindarin._**

 _Más_ _ **preciso**_ _, se representa representa en la historia " Narn i Chîn Húrin", en su totalidad en el libro "Los hijos de Hurin", y brevemente en "El Silmarillion". Es un increíble, cuento épico, al igual que todas las obras de Tolkien, ¡Y lo recomiendo de todo corazón! Sin embargo, advierto, no es muy feliz..._


	10. Capitulo 10 El precio a pagar

**CAPÍTULO 10 - El precio a pagar**

* * *

 **"** ** _No se trata del precio de algo... Es acerca de su valor... ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar? Para el que es lo más valioso para ti...? "_**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:** _"¿Qué quieres que te dé?" La chica sonrió con malicia, con el aspecto de un ángel caído, y simplemente dijo,_ _ **" Tu alma."**_

* * *

 **ALEC**

La cabeza del niño se disparó una vez más, y Niennor anticipó la mirada de terror en sus ojos.

En cambio, el Nephilim, por primera vez desde que entró en el bar, sonrió. Era una sonrisa deslumbrante, llena de esperanza, y la forma en que se iluminó su rostro le hizo pensar que realmente debería sonreír más.

Sin embargo, junto con la letra de **"Laugh I nearly Died"** , que estaba sonando actualmente, esa sonrisa no parecía anunciar nada bueno.

Sus siguientes palabras, pronunciadas con una voz que no tenía ningún rastro de temblor, en su lugar eran confiada y tranquila, confirmaron sus pensamientos.

"Puedes tenerla."

"Chico..." dijo con cansancio, "Tú no puedes decir eso." Alec levantó una ceja

"¿Por qué no?"

"Mira, sé que me veo muy mal con estos ojos y cosas-"

"¡No!" interrumpió "Lo siento si te insulté, no creo que estén mal del todo... Después de todo, la apariencia no significa nada." agregó pensando que Camille parecía un ángel, pero su alma estaba podrida hasta la médula.

Niennor pareció sorprendido.

" **Relájate**... yo no me siento insultada, por el contrario..." ella sonrió mirándolo con asombro en sus ojos carmesí "tú me sigues sorprendiendo. Un amable cazador de sombras… Nunca pensé que conocería a uno…" Alec parecía confundido

"Yo… no soy amable... soy el peor tipo de escoria..." murmuró mirando a otro lado.

Niennor sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que no iba a escuchar nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión y dijo entre dientes

"Eres un niño imposible"

Alec se quedó sin aliento, mientras un recuerdo se entrometió en su mente.

Magnus se río de algo que dijo, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su rostro y susurrando en voz amorosa _'Eres imposible Alexander... Te quiero tanto... "_

"Lo siento", murmuró de nuevo y sacó su Steele, quemando dos runas más en sus brazos, mientras se muerde el labio, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

 ** _"No soy yo... No soy yo... El que estabas buscando..."_**

"¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?" preguntó con curiosidad

"Me ayuda a respirar…"

Se sentaron en silencio mientras Alec dibujo las runas, respirando lentamente, tratando de alejar el recuerdo.

"¿Estás bien?" Niennor preguntó después de un minuto estudiándolo "Te ves muy pálido..."

Alec se rió, una risa sin humor ante la pregunta absurda. _"Nunca estaré bien otra vez..."_ Sin embargo, se limitó a decir: "Yo siempre lo estoy..."

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

Mientras tanto, Magnus estaba flotando, tratando de ignorar la música, cuando una canción le llamó la atención. **Let her go.**

 _"Lilith."_ Exclamó. "Alguien allá arriba debe realmente odiarme..." Y entonces oyó una frase y se congeló. "No... nunca voy a entenderlo... ¿Por qué destruyo todo lo que toco?...", fue su respuesta a la canción. "Haz que se detenga..." gimió escondiendo su cara entre las manos.

* * *

 **ALEC**

Distraídamente agarro el vaso entre los dedos mirándolo, Alec estaba escuchando una parte diferente de la misma canción, acusándose de destruir todos sus sueños de una vida con Magnus.

Finalmente echando los pensamientos depresivos de su mente, se preguntó.

"Entonces... ¿Quieres mi alma o no?"

"Eso fue una broma... niño, puedo parecerlo pero no soy demonio..." levantó una ceja, perplejo

"No, no lo haces. Parecerte, quiero decir. Eres muy bonita..." le dijo sin pensar, pero luego negó con la cabeza y continuó cuando ella lo miraba asombrado "¿Es... ¿Tu piensas...que un demonio podría borrar mi memoria?"

"Sí..." Volvió a sonreír; _'puedo ser libre...'_

Su sonrisa le daba miedo. Era la sonrisa de alguien que da la bienvenida a la muerte en paz.

"No es mi lugar decirte qué hacer... Pero _por favor,_ niño..." Ella le suplicó "No lo hagas... te **_vas_** a arrepentir, y los demonios no toma ninguna restitucion..."

"No me voy a arrepentir..." susurró y ella lo miró con tristeza, derrotada.

 _'_ _¿Qué puedo hacer yo?'_

* * *

"Así que..." comenzó Niennor, con un plan formándose en su mente. "Esto es lo que tienes que hacer: el agua bloquea la magia, por lo tanto, si te quedas cerca de un río o el mar y también si usas eso..." dijo invocando un amuelo redondo, de oro con una piedra azul (la sombra de los ojos de Alec) incrustada en medio de ella y lo deposito sobre la mesa,

"...¡Ni siquiera el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn será capaz de rastrearte!"

Su risa fue interrumpida, ya que las palabras que ella dijo tratando de animar al niño tuvieron el resultado inverso.

El Nephilim palideció aún más, cualquier color restante fue drenado de su cara y tomó una bocanada de aire como si el brujo le había golpeado en el estómago.

Ella podria hacerlo si le hubiera dolido menos. {Y como antes, la presente canción no estaba ayudando a hacer frente a la situación. La canción elegida para torturarlo ahora era **"From can to can't".** }

Los ojos de Niennor se abrieron de sorpresa primero y luego el entendimiento la golpeó.

 _"Por supuesto..."_ Todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron, confirmando sus pensamientos anteriores. _"El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn '._

Magnus, con ojos de gato, que en cierto modo eran como los de ella... _"Magnus, que amaba esa canción; cantandola con una voz quebrada bajo el peso de las lágrimas, cada vez que se refleja en su inmortalidad... "_

Alec estaba respirando pesadamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando por contener sus propias lágrimas.

Sintio una inmensa pena por él, _'Apenas tiene 18 años... ¿Que causó tanta tristeza en alguien tan amable...? ¿Qué ocurrió entre los dos?'_ Pensó, y su mano se movió por voluntad propia para descansar en su hombro, ofreciéndole cierta comodidad. Pero el cazador de sombras se movió bruscamente como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

Con los ojos abiertos y luciendo aterrado, tartamudeaba "Lo... lo siento... Por favor, dime lo que quieres a cambio..." La bruja lo miró con tristeza mientras la canción anterior fue sustituido por uno nuevo, que estaba obligado a hacerle sufrir. **Hate me.**

"Pues bien. Te voy a dar un trato. El pago será paciencia. No trates de encontrar a un demonio todavía. Espera por lo menos tres días y si para entonces todavía quieres desaparecer, ven a buscarme y yo invocare al demonio que necesites de forma gratuita también. "Parecía aterrado ante la idea.

"No puedo esperar tanto tiempo!"

"Tienes la mala suerte entonces... yo soy el segundo brujo mas fuerte de Brooklyn." se detuvo temporalmente, esperando la mueca de dolor que siguió a esta declaración cuando Alec se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba "Y no creo que puedas pagar al primero o cualquier otro para ser honesto..."

"¿Seguro que no quieres mi alma después de todo?" lo intentó.

 **"No"**

"No hay esperanza entonces...entonces acepto".

 **MAGNUS**

Magnus, que se había quedado dormido agotado, se despertó con un sobresalto.

 _'_ _Fue un sueño...'_ Pensó en pánico,

 _'_ _Sólo un sueño...'_ se repetía tratando de quitárselo de encima,

 _'_ _Sólo un sueño...'_ pero su respiración todavía era irregular.

"Alec..." había visto al Nephilim, situado en un lugar oscuro llorando _..._ Sin poder ayudarse a sí mismo corrió hacia él, dándole la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

"Por favor, no llo-" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un cuchillo al caer al suelo. Los brazos de Alec estaban llenos de múltiples cortes profundos chorreando sangre, mientras miraba a Magnus, con una tenue luz en sus ojos azules.

"Es todo culpa tuya... Te amé... _"_ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer sin fuerzas en las manos del brujo aterrorizado que se despertó, jadeando el nombre del Nephilim.

"Mi Alec..." al darse cuenta de la canción, murmuró "Que es bueno para ti? Si me odiabas, ¿Podrías ser feliz?"

 **ALEC**

 **"** ** _Hasta que llegó la noche... Cuando con el corazón encogido pronunciaste esas palabras crueles a mi..."_**

 _"Magnus... '_

 ** _"No me mires a los ojos... No me preguntes por qué corro... ¿Por qué me voy a la Tierra del Olvido, sólo mi alma sabe la respuesta a eso..."_**

 _"Como contestarías algo que yo preguntaría... '_ pensó con amargura _" ¿Por qué, oh por qué, no mantuve mi boca cerrada?_

 ** _"_** ** _No, no mires a los ojos... Tu sabes que me haces daño... voy a descubrir todos los secretos de esta tierra... Y cuando lo haga, voy a regresar y decirte todos ellos... Te voy a encontrar... "_**

 _"Si tan solo... nunca vas a volver a mi..."_

Se cayó de nuevo en su silla, con la copa nuevamente llena en la mano preguntándose cómo iba a sobrevivir tres días a través de ese dolor.

Y entonces, como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente malas, la peor canción hasta el momento, llego. **What have you done.** Alec se quedó sin aliento. _'_ _ **Ángel**_ _. Alguien ahí arriba realmente me odia..."_ pensó, luchando por respirar.

Esa le hizo demasiado daño, no podía aguantar mucho más; cuando comenzó el estribillo, sentía como si estuviera siendo apuñalado en repetidas ocasiones en su corazón.

Se tapó los oídos en vano, y cerró los ojos, encrespándose en la silla, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. De repente le pareció oír la voz de Magnus gritando algo y su respiración se corto en un garganta, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escucho el eco de una explosión, cortando la música ruidosa a la mitad.

Si Alec se hubiera dado la vuelta para mirar detrás de él, hubiera visto el sistema de sonido que ardía en llamas azules y el vampiro Dj que estaba corriendo por su vida aterrorizado y gritando.

También habría visto a la única persona que deseaba ver más que nada, huyendo como si todos los Demonios de Edom estuvieran sobre sus talones, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

A Alec no le importaba, por lo que no molestó en hacerlo, estaba contento de que la canción al fin se había detenido.

Suspiró, siendo finalmente capaz de respirar de nuevo. _'Estaba imaginando cosas... él no estaría aquí...'_

Miró a Niennor que por alguna razón estaba mirando detrás de él, con los ojos color carmesí abiertos con incredulidad y sorpresa.

"Entonces," él comenzó, pero luego, otra canción hizo eco en la nada, echando sal a las heridas...

 **October & April**

"¡¿DE DONDE DIABLOS VIENE ESO?!"

"Lo siento, es mi teléfono, no importa." Niennor dijo apagándolo.

Alec resopló, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos "Lo siento...me tengo que ir... Este lugar juega con mi cabeza." Dicho esto se levantó.

"Alec, espera un segundo…" dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo, pero también con ganas de consolarlo de alguna manera "Sé que no lo crees, pero todo va a estar bien..."

"Tienes razón...", respondió escéptico, y desafiando a la chica. "No creo que... **Nada**...vaya estará bien, nunca más..."

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _Canciones_**

 ** _1\. Don kixotis = Quijote de_** **Dytikes Synoikies**

 ** _2\. Olis tis ta gis Mistika = todos los secretos de la Tierra por DeFacto.}_**


	11. Capitulo 11 Confesiones

**CAPÍTULO 11 - Confesiones**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Me haría muy contento...Saber que no estoy muerto en su corazón..."**_

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente:_** "Sé que no lo crees, pero todo va a estar bien..." "Tienes razón... ", respondió escéptico y desafiando a la chica. "No creo que... **Nada**...vaya a esta bien, nunca más..."

Su cara cayó, pero una mirada de determinación fue reemplazada por su ceño fruncido.

"Está bien, **eso es todo.** Siéntate." ordenó en un tono feroz de voz que no permitía ninguna objeción, y obedeció a toda prisa. "Normalmente, yo no le diría algo así a un cazador de sombras, porque sé que ciertamente no les importaría..." comenzó y él alzó la vista sorprendido "Pero ahora sé que tu no es un cazador de sombras típico. Eres realmente unico." volvió a hacer una cara de protesta por eso y ella sonrió con dulzura ignorándolo. "Así que por favor ten paciencia conmigo y escucha lo que tengo que decir..." asintió preguntándose a donde iba con eso. "Estoy seguro de que ya adivinaste eso, pero no soy tan vieja como me veo... yo fui madre una vez... él no era mi hijo de sangre por supuesto, pero no podría haberlo amado más si lo era... Eso fue hace mucho tiempo... así como te puede decir que sé una cosa o dos sobre el dolor..."

"Lo siento... ", dijo con tristeza

"Gracias cariño, pero no te digo esto para que puedes sentir pena… "sonrió" Sólo quería decir, _"mírame"._ Claro, me encontraste bebiendo en un bar… "ella hizo un guiño "Pero estoy viva, estoy aquí. Por favor, no te rindas... siempre hay alguien por ahí que te ama... padres, hermanos tal vez... "[ella realmente esperaba que no era un huérfano, porque entonces su plan de se desmoronaría torpemente.]

Él asintió, ausente, mirando hacia abajo.

"Pero...pero..." levantó la vista hacia ella, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos "El único que _realmente me importaba_ me odia... ¿Podrías soportar que él te hubiera odiado?" ella pareció sorprendida.

"Si él estuviera vivo si..." Ella no tenía intención de hacerle daño con sus palabras, sólo se deslizaron antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Alec se tapó la cara con las manos

"Lo siento mucho... no me referia a..." ella lo interrumpió, poniendo una mano en su hombro. No se inmutó esta vez.

"Está bien..." dijo en voz baja y tomando una respiración profunda lo miro nuevamente

"Me siento agradecido... Pero yo no soy fuerte... No puedo hacerlo... No puedo vivir sin él... "

Ella no sabía qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, así que sólo invoco más bebidas para los dos.

"Gracias." dijo bebiendo de ella. "¿Puedo... hacerte una pregunta? Es personal y lo siento por adelantado, pero no hay nadie más a quien puedo preguntar"

"Claro"

"A excepción de tu hijo, ¿Has amado a cualquier otra persona que no sea inmortal? Ya que vives para siempre, todos nosotros debemos parecer tan...tan **_triviales_**..." Su voz se quebró al final, como si esa simple y pequeña palabra ocultara un daño mucho mayor "tan fugaz... y sin importancia... ¿Los brujos no se sienten así?"

"Alexander." Él se estremeció y se puso pálido, mordiéndose el labio para contener las lágrimas que ya amenazaban la superficie;

"No... por favor... no... me llames así..."

"Lo siento. Alec... No. Los brujos _no_ se sienten así...La inmortalidad puede parecer como un regalo al principio, pero una vez que amas a alguien condenado a morir, te das cuenta de que no es nada más que una maldición. Claro, hay quienes protegen su corazón y simplemente tratan a la gente como un pase de fantasía, pero es sólo para no verse afectados cuando dichos mortales los abandonan o mueren. La mayoría de las veces sucede lo primero...No mucha gente puede amar sinceramente a un brujo... Somos "demonios", "monstruos" y "abominaciones" para ellos...solo buenos cuando necesitan nuestra magia... "su voz tembló un poco, pero mantuvo la calma, como si estuviera hablando de un dolor de hace mucho tiempo, que todavía picaba pero ya no tenía poder real sobre ella.

"Lo siento mucho..." susurro Alec tristemente "Los seres humanos son los peores monstruos a veces... Y a pesar de que no es su culpa, eso responde a mi pregunta... entiendo... Fue mi culpa... yo nunca debería haber amado a un ser tan por encima de mi... "

Escuchar a uno de los niños ángel hablar así la sorprendió más de lo que alguna vez algo lo hizo en su vida. Ella conjuró otra bebida que se bebió de un sorbo

"Gracias".

"¿Seguro que eres un cazador de sombras? En mi experiencia, los Nephilim creen que están por encima de todo, y que todo el mundo les debe conceder el honor de servirles..."

"Tal vez debería haber sido así...", dijo, aunque no se lo crea. Incluso si detuviera el dolor, nunca se arrepentiría de un solo momento que paso con Magnus.

"Eso habría sido un desperdicio." replicó ella "Tu eres probablemente uno de los buenos." se burló.

"Gracias al Ángel por eso. Si hubiera más, Raziel probablemente descendería a la tierra y nos heriría el mismo..." dijo con amargura. Ella levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ser bueno?"

"No soy bueno... Soy débil y _trivial_..." una vez más se esforzaba por decir esa palabra, haciendo una mueca cuando lo hizo.

 ** _"No eres trivial. '_** Una risa corta y amargada cayó en sus labios; _' Sí claro..."_ Pensó y se llevó una mano sobre sus ojos, con su corazón rompiéndose de nuevo _'Si no soy trivial, ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo ahora? ¿Por qué me desechas tan fácilmente?_

"Lo siento. Estoy seguro de que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a un mocoso lloriqueando sobre aparentemente nada...entiendo lo que quieres decir... Pero..." Él la miró, sus ojos suplicando que lo entendiera . "los cazadores de sombras aman profundamente y la mayoría de las veces, sólo una vez en sus vidas, y se dedican a ese amor... No estoy exagerando... No habrá otro para mí. ¿No estarías devastado si perdieras al amor de tu vida?; ¿Si tu vida fuera destruida, no por el destino, sino por tu incompetencia y estupidez¿ ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir conmigo mismo?" gimió mientras su control desaparecía.

Él bajó la mano para buscar el vaso que dejó sobre la mesa y lo cogió. Menor de edad o no, realmente necesitaba esa bebida.

"Gracias." dijo de nuevo, sorbiendo la bebida más lento esta vez "Eh. Esto es bueno... Me hace sentir un poco mejor...", agregó, enredando el vidrio en sus delgados dedos y mirándolo distraídamente "pero creo que también me está haciendo un poco molesto... lo siento... normalmente no le dirigía todo esto a alguien... o tal vez es porque me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña... "él tomó otro sorbo y la miró con incertidumbre" tal vez debería irm... "

"¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

 _'Hundirme en la desesperación en una esquina oscura invisible.'_ "Talvez... Pero de todos modos, estoy seguro de _que tu_ si..."

" Nah... de hecho, me gusta tu compañía..." parecía como le acabara de decir que el cielo estaba rojo o algo, y le preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" ella negó con la cabeza.

"Debes creer más en ti mismo..." Él sólo desvió la mirada, sin decir nada.

"Bueno... De todos modos, si quieres, puedo ir a donde vive la fuente de su dolor y hacer que entre en razón" ella sonrió ampliamente y él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. "Aquí está mi tarjeta." agregó, invocando una de la nada. "Puedo hacer eso, de forma totalmente gratuita, sería un placer golpear a quien hizo que un niño tan dulce estuviera tan triste".

Su amabilidad le tocó, penetrando las capas de dolor por su corazón.

"Tú eres la dulce", sonrió con timidez "Y... no me conoces, y sin embargo estás siendo tan amable con una molestia como yo..." terminó sus palabras con sobriedad de nuevo, su sonrisa desapareció mientras sus ojos se volvieron distantes con una memoria que pasaba.

"Niño... tú no eres una molestia..." dijo apretando suavemente su hombro "Eres una de las personas más amables que he conocido... Por favor, no hagas nada imprudente..." Alec se veía muy sorprendido por un segundo, y luego bajó la vista al suelo.

"Te lo dije..." dijo en voz baja "No soy bueno ni nada de eso. Sólo soy débil. Esa debilidad mía es la que trajo esta realidad actual..." y luego añadió en un susurro tenso, roto "Todo lo que soy…es una decepción" estaba inmóvil en silencio, y no por primera vez en la noche, ella no podía creer cómo podía ser tan amable con los extraños, pero al mismo tiempo tan cruel consigo mismo.

El Nephilim continuó, respondiendo a su pregunta retórica anterior; "No me gustaría que lo lastimes de algún modo... Yo ya lo hice lo suficiente... "entonces se permitió una suave sonrisa en sus labios "Me encantaría saber si hay una manera de traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida para que pueda matarlo de nuevo... perdí mi oportunidad la primera vez... "

" Ah, ahí está. El cazador de sombras que hay en ti. "ella se rió, feliz de verlo un poco mejor "Si se **_puede_** hacer en realidad, pero te aseguro, el precio no vale la pena." Sonrió con aire ausente en respuesta;

"Me lo imagine…"

Sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó hacia los ojos rojo que lo estudiaban y aparto la mirada de los ojos que realmente deseaba ver

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda, lamento las molestias que te cause, volveré, si-...No, no importa lo siento, adiós." Y con estas palabras se dio la vuelta y se escapó antes de que Niennor pudiera decir otra palabra. Ella era consciente de lo que _casi_ significaba. _"Si sobrevivo..."_

Ella realmente deseaba que lo hiciera.

" ** _Magnus..._** **"** Ella susurró a sí misma una vez que el niño estaba fuera de su vista "¿Que has hecho esta vez?"


	12. Capitulo 12 Recuerdos y Heridas

**CAPÍTULO 12 - Recuerdos y heridas**

* * *

" **_Las lágrimas no son desbordantes de debilidad o remordimiento. Son fragmentos nacidos de agonía."_**

* * *

 **ALEC**

No había una sola nube en el cielo nocturno. Miró hacia arriba y suspiró al ver la luna llena. Era tan hermosa, y deseó que la hubieran visto juntos... Un sollozo le subió a la garganta.

Una hermosa noche... La vida alrededor de él seguía corriendo. _'¿Por qué?'_ , Se preguntó _' ¿Por qué el mundo sigue igual?"_ El cielo no estaba reflejando su dolor, el mundo agitado simplemente continuaba, sin preocuparse de que su vida estuviera destrozada por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo...

Mientras caminaba, un coche pasó y se detuvo en un semáforo y se quedó paralizado al oír la canción haciendo eco de sus altavoces. ( **Savin 'Me.)**

"Pero yo no soy digno de ser salvado... E incluso si grito por él, no vendrá. Mi voz no llegara a él nunca más." Miró a los edificios altos, ponderando 'Tal vez _debería_ caer... y librar a todos de mi presencia al fin...", entonces las palabras de Niennor vinieron a su mente y suspiró "Tal vez en tres días..."

Siguió paseando por las calles, sin preocuparse, pero sólo registraba vagamente a donde iba, con sus ojos azules. _'Duele...'_ Hablar con Niennor había embotado su dolor un poco, pero sólo temporalmente.

A través de la tortura de canciones en el bar había tratado de consolarlo y significó mucho. Ella lo había hecho sentir como si no fuera una pérdida total de espacio. Estaba desconcertado por su comportamiento.

Más aún, porque estaba seguro de que los cazadores de sombras **_deben_** haberla tratado mal en el pasado (por decirlo suavemente), y, sin embargo, ella lo trató como si no fuera un monstruo, un enemigo, una abominación, sino alguien por quien se preocupaba... pero eso fue entonces.

Ahora que estaba solo con sus pensamientos de nuevo _'Completamente solo...'_ y todo vino de nuevo. El auto-odio, la culpa, el dolor...

Cambiando el curso de sus pensamientos, pensó en la conversación que había tenido con la chica. _'¿_ _ **Realmente**_ _quieres seguir con esto?'_ La voz de la razón le preguntó, pero fue ahogado por una de desesperación.

 _'_ _Todo el mundo sería más feliz si nunca hubiera existido... Incluso si Magnus ahora me odia y no le importo, si me olvidara, sería feliz de nuevo, como era antes de conocerme...Tal vez no debería tomar el camino fácil... Pero... yo he sido responsable toda mi vida... Dame un descanso... ¿No merezco ser imprudente por una vez? ¿Hacer las cosas mal, sin preocuparme de las consecuencias? ¿Qué importa? Ni siquiera tengo un hogar al que regresar, ya... Una casa, tal vez... Pero no un hogar. El único lugar que se sentía como mi hogar lo perdi junto al que hizo feliz mi vida... "_

 _"No quiero volver al Instituto de todas formas... No puedo soportar enfrentarlos... Responder a sus preguntas mientras finjo no ver la compasión en sus ojos, y luego oírles decir que él no vale la pena... No... soy yo el que no vale la pena. Magnus... Al menos si me olvidan no voy a ser odiado por él nunca más... y va a ser feliz otra vez... Eso es todo lo que importa... Todo lo que hice fue traerle problemas e infelicidad. Lo que es peor, que casi murió muchas veces por mi culpa... Si Magnus hubiera muerto... Si Magnus hubiera muerto, por mi culpa...Ni todas las torturas del infierno habrían sido suficiente para limpiar mi crimen. Lo puse en peligro y ni siquiera podía protegerlo. Ni de los peligros del mundo, ni los demonios, o monstruos. Ni del mal más grande de todos. Yo. '_

" ** _Las lágrimas no son el final de tus pecados. Hay que llevarlas con mucho dolor, para siempre."_**

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciendo que se repitan mientras pondera todo antes de decidir. Incluso si ser olvidado lo mataría no importaba.

 _"Mientras Magnus este feliz y seguro. Incluso si me quedo solo sin ningún lugar para volver. Después de todo... No estoy buscando una solución a mis problemas... Yo tuve una probada del paraíso, y nunca me perdonaré por arruinarlo todo"._

 _"_ _ **Este dolor está bien conmigo."**_

 _'Esta vez lo único que voy a ganar es el vacío... Todo lo que puedo hacer es ver como los fragmentos de recuerdos desaparecen uno por uno, yo siendo borrado de este mundo. Tal vez cuando él me olvide, pueda visitarlo una vez más...'_

"Quiero verlo... "gimió, mientras sus pensamientos se escapaban de sus labios _'_ _ **No**_ _'_ Una vez más la voz de la razón tomo el control _'Si lo ves y no te conoce va a destrozarte.'_

"¿Qué tanto pueden empeorar las cosas? " dijo en un susurro y siguió caminando.

Siguió caminando y caminando, con la cabeza hacia abajo, sin preocuparse hacia donde iba, vagamente registraba hacia dónde se dirigía, pensando sobre todo en Magnus, el pronto perdería sus recuerdos, sobre todo de lo que pasó.

Un tañido de campana, que marcaba el paso de las horas le sacó de su ensimismamiento y murmuró

"Angel… ¿Hacia dónde voy?" dijo revisando. No se dio cuenta dónde estaba en un primer momento, su mente aún nublada por el alcohol y los recuerdos del brujo, hasta que vio al otro lado de la calle donde sus pies le habían llevado y palideció.

Si la campana no le hubiera 'despertado' habría cruzado la calle en dirección al apartamento de Magnus.

Y entonces, ¿Qué? _'Tal vez podría...'_ se atrevio a pensar. _'_ _ **No.**_ _Él dejó claro que no quería volver a verme, así que no le debo molestar..._ _ **Quiero hacerle entender...**_ _pero no tengo excusa. Ya le di las notas que dicen todo lo que quería. Si él me hubiera querido, habría hecho_ _ **algo**_ _. ¿Qué más puedo hacer con solo estas esperanzas fugaces para llevarme? "_ Él negó con la cabeza. _'Mira al frente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio me querría? Mi brujo perfecto... Debe de haber sido una locura... Y ahora que está de vuelta en sus sentidos, todo lo que queda para mí es desaparecer finalmente...'_ con eso se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.

" **_¿Quién está esperando en el laberinto de las emociones, en el que ni siquiera se puede ver la salida?"_**

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

 ** _Hace una hora…_**

Magnus no podía soportarlo más... Como si culparse a sí mismo no era suficiente, esa canción infernal apareció, acusándolo también, ( "¿Qué has hecho"). Él se disparó gritando, "¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!" y haciendo clic con los dedos, hizo explotar el sistema de sonido que se cayó y salió.

 _"_ _ **Vivimos uno para el otro, ¿puedes oírme empezando a gritar?"**_

Si él no hubiera estado corriendo tan rápido al pasar por una cabina de color carmesí, habría notado al niño acurrucado en la silla alta, tratando desesperadamente de escapar del mundo. Pero él estaba haciéndolo y todo a su alrededor era solo un borrón.

 _"¿_ _ **De que quieres correr? ¿Esta cosa llamada" realidad "? "**_

Al momento que cerro la puerta de la barra detrás de él, le pareció oír la voz de Alec _'No... No puede ser, él no estaría aquí... Era sólo mi imaginación...'_ El colapso en la pared, tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse y suspiró, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran.

A través de los ojos legañosos alzó la vista y vio la luna llena. Sin saber que Alec pronto reflexionaría lo mismo, deseo que pudieran haberla visto juntos, _'Amor mío... Mi ángel... Ahora que ya no eres parte de mi vida... ¿Qué sentido tiene mantener mi existencia...?'_

" **_Nosotros vivimos por los otros, o ya has olvidado en medio de la noche?"_**

Con una sensación de agotamiento, se dirigió a Brooklyn a pesar de que todavía no quería dormir solo en una casa que él sabía que ya no se sentiría como un hogar, sin su cazador de sombras allí. _'No... no mío... ya no...'_ él mentalmente corrigió suprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo.

Su tolerancia al alcohol era muy alto, por lo que no podía emborracharse, pero la bebida le había hecho insensible, aliviando su dolor un poco. Sin embargo, había otra sensación punzante en su corazón. Preocupación. Miedo. _'Paranoia'_ se dijo, pero siguió caminando, acelerando el paso.

 _'_ _¿Qué pasaría si...'_ " **¡No!** " exclamó asustando a un gato callejero en un callejón cercano.

Empujó a un lado todos los pensamientos "No pienses, no pienses, no pienses." entonaba mientras corría.

Por fin llegó a su apartamento y abrió la puerta principal superando la ansiedad, sin saber lo que esperaba ver.

Presidente corrió hacia él maullando por, estaba distraído y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del gato por desgracia. Sin dar a la casa una segunda mirada se dirigió directamente a su habitación y tomando una respiración profunda abrió la puerta.

Nada había cambiado. Uno de los suéteres de Alec estaba tendido en una silla cerca de la cama y se encontró caminando hacia ella sin ni siquiera pensar. Él lo apretó en su pecho y cayó de rodillas ocultando su rostro en la tela hecha jirones, pero suave.

Todavía estaba el olor de Alec en él y esta vez se rompio. "¿Qué he hecho?" cayó en el suelo, mientras los sollozos inundaban su cuerpo y se aferraba al suéter como a un salvavidas.

" ** _Cuando te sientas solo y tu casa está fría, voy a estar allí para ofrecer consuelo y para mantenerlo cerca..."_**

Tratando de ayudar, Presidente saltó sobre él, acurrucándose cerca y ronroneando. Si lo ayudo, y después de un tiempo logró calmarse un poco.

Y luego lo golpeó de nuevo. La preocupación. _¿Por qué Alec le pidió que no le hiciera caso a su familia? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Por qué no vino?_

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, o tal vez él dijo esas cosas en voz alta, el gatito dejo su regazo y se trasladó a la puerta maullando persistentemente. Magnus no sintió el movimiento. Sólo quería estar allí en el suelo abrazando el jersey e inhalando su aroma de ángel; cerrar los ojos e imaginar que todo lo que pasó las últimas 30 horas eran sólo una pesadilla.

" ** _Cuando el cielo se vuelve negro y se ahogan en lágrimas, vendré a ti..."_**

Él cerró los ojos borrosos cansado... Pero el presidente no quiso saber nada de eso. Mantuvo maullando hasta que Magnus, molesto, pero agradecido por la distracción de la angustia que sentía, se levantó de mala gana y siguió al gatito exterior. Maullido siguió adelante, sin esperarlo, y saltó sobre la mesa, maullando sin parar.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Podía ver que algo que brillaba en ella, y supo de inmediato lo que era. ' _Deja la llave en la mesa del comedor.'_

El recuerdo de su voz, tan frío e indiferente, lo golpeó, y él hizo una mueca ante la idea de que Alec nunca le hablo en ese tono.

"¿Cómo pude haber sido tan cruel?" nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se movía hacia ella abrazando el suéter en su corazón.

" **_Todo lo que yo quiero es que estés a salvo... No quiero ver ni una lágrima en tus ojos...Podemos estar separados ahora... Pero mi amor nunca morirá..."_**

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio la llave, y debajo de ella, tres trozos de papel.

Con las manos temblorosas cogió la nota más pequeña. Las palabras eran inestables y bañados en lágrimas y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón con sólo mirar la letra de Alec.

" **_Seguro y bien mi amor... Y sé, que cuando me preguntes para mí voy a estar allí. Voy a ser tu ángel de la guarda..."_**

Armándose de valor respiró hondo y comenzó a leer...

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad:_** **** ** _"Las partes escritas en este formato" se traducen las letras de las canciones_**

 ** _1 . 'Shunkan sentimental' por Scandal_**

 ** _2.'Again 'por Yui_**

 ** _3.'Filakas Aggelos '(= Ángel Guardian) por Giannis Kotsiras_**


	13. Capitulo 13 Angelheart Fragments

**CAPÍTULO 13 –Angelheart Fragments (Mi corazón en sus manos)**

 **Nota del traductor: decidi dejar la primera parte del titulo asi porque me gusto como sonaba.**

 ** _El texto en este formato es parte de la nota de Alec_**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente:_** ****Las palabras eran inestables y bañados en lágrimas y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón con sólo mirar la letra de Alec. Armándose de valor respiró hondo y comenzó a leer...

* * *

 ** _Lo siento si los otros te molestan pero por favor, simplemente ignóralos, no les digas lo que pasó... lo siento..._**

La preocupación pincho en su corazón de nuevo. _"¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está el? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Está a salvo? "_ Él sacudió su cabeza para aclarar estos pensamientos.

Tenia que leer las otras notas también primero. Por lo que sabía, su ángel de ojos azules lo odiaba ahora...

Probablemente no quería volver a verlo, y simplemente le decia amablemente que se mantenga alejado de su familia. Seguramente él-... y entonces lo vio, y sus pensamientos se salieron del camino.

El anillo de Alec, que estába encima de las otras dos notas. Con las manos temblorosas, incluso peor que antes, tomo la nota y leyó:

 ** _Quedate con esto. No lo voy a necesitar más. Me gustaría poder dártelo en diferentes circunstancias, pero no me quejo, ya soy el único culpable de eso..._**

"¿Su anillo? No puede ser... ¿Por qué lo haría? Ese anillo significaba... pero... ¿Que no...el me odia ahora?"

 ** _Estas son las últimas palabras que vas a oír de mí, me aseguraré de que no te verás obligado a verme de nuevo. Por lo tanto, si me odias demasiado, puedes tirarlo a la basura, no hay necesidad de devolverlo..._**

"¿Te odio?" Murmuró "Pero... Pero... Te lo dije, te amo... Te lo dije antes..." _'Antes de dejarlo solo cruelmente en la oscuridad y el frío, donde cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado, después de romper su corazón_... _"_ Una voz en su cabeza intervino cruelmente _'Decir' Te amo 'antes no podria cubrir exactamente nada en este momento. Después de todo, 'No cambia nada.' Lo dijiste.'_

 ** _Yo sólo esperaba... No. no es importante, olvídalo, lo siento. Sin embargo, si no odias me odias, por favor, no me olvides demasiado pronto… por último, espero que seas feliz._**

 _"¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin ti? ¿Olvidarme de ti? ¿Tan pronto? Mi Nephilim estúpido... Me moriría antes de olvidarte..."_

 **"** **Te** ** _amo. Adiós..._**

 ** _Siempre suyo, Alexander Gideon Lightwood"._**

"¿Él... Él me ama...? ¿Nunca me odio...? Y el anillo... Ese anillo es demasiado importante como para regalarlo así... Mi Alexander... Después de todo lo que hice, todavía..."

Se quitó todos los anillos que llevaba en sus dedos largos y los arrojó a un lado. Luego, puso el anillo Lightwood en uno y lo besó, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos de oro-verde.

' _Te amo...'_

Recogió la última nota y se quedó sin aliento. Estaba en mucho peor estado que la segunda.

 ** _Lo siento... Te falle una vez más. Sorpresa. Apuesto a que nunca esperaste otra cosa... Y tenías razón._**

La tinta estaba tan manchada por las lágrimas que las dos frases siguientes eran apenas legibles.

 **** ** _Todo lo que siempre hago es defraudar a la gente que quiero. Primero Max, luego, tu..._** ** _yo he defraudado a todos los que esperan cosas de mí... Mi padre, la Clave, incluso mis hermanos... en fin... yo sé que no te preocupas por mis pequeños problemas, y tienes razón. Sé que debes estar disgustado por mi..._**

La palabra disgustado estaba demasiado desvanecida.

 **...** ** _Y por supuesto que no te culpo... ¿Cómo podria hacerlo...? Me sorprende que tú pudiste manejar sentir otra cosa que repulsión por mí en primer lugar... Asombrado, que alguien tan bello como tú miro a alguien como yo_** **...** ** _lo siento, estoy divagando_** **...** ** _el punto es que, No pude tomar mis cosas. No me gustaría hacerlo más adelante y no quería que se te presente el calvario de tener que ver mi cara otra vez._**

"¿Disgustado? ¿Repulsión? ¡¿Calvario?! Oh mi ángel, ¿cómo puedes creer esas cosas?"

 ** _Lamento que todavía tengas que soportar mi egoísmo. Simplemente quema toda, o tírala a la basura, ya no importa. Lamento que no puedo hacerlo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar en tu habitación. Lamento aun causarte problemas. Lamento que siempre te defraude, pero sobre todo...lamento haber arruinado todo y traicionado tu confianza...tú eres todo lo que me importaba... "_**

 _'Dios, ¿qué hice?_ ¿"Todo lo que me importaba" _? ¿Yo? ¿Yo era tan importante para él? Lo encontré... Después de todos estos siglos... Después de todo este tiempo de buscar en vano, he encontrado a alguien que me quería sinceramente... Alguien para quien yo era importante... Y lo aleje... "_

 **"** ** _Yo sé que no te importa ahora_** **...** ** _Y no espero ser perdonado. Pero tengo que decirlo. Lamento haber hecho daño... Lo siento... me gustaría haber muerto antes de hacerlo, sé que debes odiarme y no te culpo. Me odio demasiado... Sólo quería decir una última cosa, y entonces nunca te molestare de nuevo como tú deseabas. Te quiero. Siempre lo haré, no importa qué. Lamento tanto nunca poder demostrarlo adecuadamente y siento que nunca podría ser digno de ti. Gracias por todo. Lamento todo lo que te hice... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento mucho... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... lo_** **... "**

Más manchas _,_ y la frase **_nunca te molestare de nuevo como tú deseabas._**

Difícilmente podía ser leída, ya que la mano del niño debe haber estado temblando terriblemente cuando lo escribió. Su corazón se rompió al verlo.

Las palabras se repetían cada vez más inestables y manchadas hasta que ya no podían ser leídos.

Se quedó allí, agarrando la carta en la mano mientras lloraba lágrimas silenciosas cuando de repente su teléfono sonó haciéndole saltar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo para comprobar quién llamaba. En la pantalla se leía 'Niennor'.

"No ahora...", murmuró y colgo, pero luego se acordó del otro mensaje que Alec había enviado. Golpeándose mentalmente por haberlo olvidado, y con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar alguna pista que seguir, lo abrió.

 ** _Magnus…Yo sé que...no merezco ni un segundo de tu tiempo_** **...** ** _Y ahora sé que me odias con todo el derecho_**

"¡Nunca podría odiarte!" gritó exasperado, tan molesto que se olvidó de que el Nephilim no podía oírlo.

 ** _Nunca te merecí... yo... nunca he tenido ningún derecho a siquiera mirar a alguien tan radiante como tú, Volar tan cerca de un sol como tu... nunca... nunca... Pero mis alas, como todo lo demás en mí, estaban en mal estado y endebles, y no pude tomar tu resplandor. Debería haber sabido que algo tan humilde como yo ni siquiera debería tratar de tocar a alguien como tú. No debería haber tenido el valor, y yo, y...No importa. Merezco algo mucho peor que lo que hiciste. Deberías haberme matado... Tenías todo el derecho. Tu... No, en realidad... Esto es bueno. Es peor que la muerte, mucho peor, y merezco cada segundo y más._**

" No..." _'¿Qué hice con él? ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel. ¿Peor que la muerte? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Yo era...realmente tan importante para ti?'_

Superado por la culpa y la angustia cayó de rodillas llorando.

El dolor que habia sentido antes no era nada comparado con eso. Le dolio creer que fue entregado por Alec; pero al saber que el Nephilim lo amaba y que se culpó a sí mismo por todo, lo hirió diez veces más. Saber que lo sometió a una prueba tan dura 'peor que la muerte' era insoportable. _'Tengo que arreglar esto...voy a encontrarte mi Ángel, asi sea la última cosa que haga, y voy a pasar el resto de mis días haciéndolo para ti...'_

Aun así, había más, y Magnus, dividido entre sus sentimientos de correr detrás de Alec y leer el resto de la misma, para averiguar lo que tenía que decir, siguió leyendo con ansiedad.

 ** _Tu solías decir que era un ángel, y tu un demonio. Pero no podrías haber estado más equivocado. Tú eras el ángel que trajo luz a la oscuridad que era mi vida... y yo era el pequeño demonio, que destruyó todo al romper tu confianza y herirte._** **S** ** _é que probablemente ni siquiera leerás esto. Tienes razón en no hacerlo. He gastado mucho de tu, que nunca lo merecí en primer lugar y sigo molestándote. Lo que quería decir es lo siento. Yo sé que por el momento, no es suficiente y no voy a pedirte perdón porque sé que no lo merezco..._**

"¿El perdón? ¿Dónde puedo **_Yo_** comenzar a buscarte para ello? Mi Alec _. Lo que no te lo mereces, es todo lo que te hice pasar..."_

 ** _Lo siento. Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar. Sólo quería que supieras eso. Lo siento por todo. Para atreverme siquiera a mirarte. Por el delito de haberte hecho daño...¡Demonios! Lo siento por existir. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…_**

 _"¿Lo siento por existir? Ángel...No... yo debería haberte protegido, no llevarte a pensar de esa manera... "_

Sus sollozos lo ahogaban, las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. _'Debes estar disgustado '_ _ **'ya no importa**_ _' 'Ojalá hubiera muerto' ' Yo sé que debes odiarme ' 'Me odio a mí mismo también.' 'Yo te amo ' ' Lo siento por atreverme siquiera a mirarte.' "Lo siento por existir. ' 'Nunca te molestare de nuevo "_ Él abrió la boca y se disparó.

Todo hizo clic en su lugar.

"¡NO!" gritó mientras la realización y el horror lo golpeó.

"No, no, no... No lo haría..." ' _Ojalá hubiera muerto_ _ **'**_ Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza una vez más. **"No"**

Le temblaban las manos en exceso, pero se las arregló para marcar el número de Alec y le llamo. Nada. El teléfono estaba muerto.

Frenético, lanzó un hechizo de seguimiento en el suéter que aún sostenía, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su respiración se detuvo y todo el color desapareció de su rostro. "No... me niego a creer que..." Murmuró y corrió afuera con frenesí. _'Tengo que encontrarlo... "_

 ** _* Los cazadores de sombras regalan sus anillos de la familia a un ser querido de una manera similar en el que regalamos anillos que proponen la unión._**


	14. Capitulo 14 Desolación

**CAPÍTULO 14 - Desolación**

 _"_ _ **Incluso si una tristeza interminable, terminan robándote, dime que nuestro corazones no se separaran**_

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente:_** _frenético, lanzó un hechizo de seguimiento en el suéter aún sostenía, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "No... Me niego a creer que..." Murmuró y corrió afuera con frenesí. 'Tengo que encontrarlo... "_

 **MAGNUS**

Pasando por una cafetería, escuchó una canción que le hizo congelar en seco. **In my place.** De repente, como si un velo hubiera sido levantado de sus ojos, la realización cayó en la cuenta.

A pesar de que había perdonado al Nephilim, no había entendido por qué había hecho lo que hizo. Ahora lo veía. _"No tenia más que miedo..."_ Al oír las siguientes palabras, el resto de las piezas hicieron clic en su lugar, y él se dio cuenta de donde debía de estar. _"¿Estás esperando a mí? '_ Orando que tenía razón, corrió al metro.

 _'_ _Pero este lugar es enorme... ¿Y si llego tarde? '_

"¡Magnus!"

Apenas registro la voz que lo llamaba. No era la voz de Alec, por lo que ¿qué más daba? Siguió corriendo presa del pánico. _"Tengo que encontrarlo... ¿Y si_ _ **ya es**_ _demasiado tarde? No no no no no…'_

 **"** ** _¡MAGNUS!"_** , Oyó la voz de nuevo, cerca, y sintió una mano en su hombro dándole la vuelta.

Entonces se encontró mirando a un par de ojos carmesí.

"¿Niennor?" Se quedó confundido, pero luego se sacudió la mano de encima. "¿Qué? Déjame solo... tengo que...", murmuró, perdido, dándole la espalda.

Entonces oyó cinco palabras que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara.

" _Yo sé dónde está Alec._ "

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se sintió mareado por un momento, y agarró los hombros de Niennor, sacudiéndola "¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él?"

La otra bruja levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"Cálmate. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Escúchame." Magnus la dejó ir a regañadientes, respirando con dificultad. "Tu Nephilim vino a encontrarme a Blood Moon, pidiendo ayuda."

Por un momento él estaba tan sorprendido que se olvidó de su miedo.

"¿Así que realmente _era_ él?"

"¿Eh?"

"Yo...he oído su voz... pensé que era sólo mi imaginación..." El rostro de ella se oscureció.

"Yo te vi. Y a pesar de que él no lo hizo, a juzgar por el color ceniciento de su semblante, él te oyo, cuando gritaste".

El aliento de Magnus fue atrapado en su garganta.

"¡Mi...Él...Espera! ¿Te pidió ayuda? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? ¿Por qué? Cuando? ¿El..." hiperventiló "estaba bien?" completó su oración frenético y él asintió débilmente.

"Lejos de eso." dijo con sinceridad. "¡¿Qué has hecho a ese dulce niño tu imbécil absoluto?! ¡El chico parecía completamente **roto** Magnus! ¡Devastado!" Niennor le gritó. "Sus ojos estaban muertos, apenas estaba de pie, e incluso tenía problemas para respirar. ¿Qué hiciste?"

Magnus abrió la boca y las manos la cubrieron mientras nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de gato.

 _"_ _ **Y estás llorando. Llorando solo... Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Porque yo estoy llorando también..."**_

"Alexander..."

"Oh, ya veo... Es por eso que él se perdió cuando lo llamé eso. Se acordó de ti".

Los ojos del brujo más viejo se abrieron y miraron a la chica, suplicante.

" ** _Por favor, Nie... ayudame._** " sollozó. "Tengo que encontrarlo."

"Eres un tonto desastroso." Niennor dijo, no sin amabilidad, "Cálmate. Por supuesto que te ayudaré..." Y ella procedió a decirle todo lo que sucedió en el bar.

Al escuchar sobre el medallón, se relajó momentáneamente. _'Es por eso que no he podido realizar el seguimiento... Así que está a salvo... "_ Pero luego lo golpeó la realidad. "¿Tú hiciste qué? ¿Le diste una manera de evitar el seguimiento? ¡Ahora nunca lo encontraré!"

"Te dije que te relajaras. No soy estúpida Magnus. Puedo poner dos y dos, y el cazador de sombras no podía disimular exactamente sus planes muy bien en su condición. Cuando alguien tan amable pide una manera de desaparecer por completo, ¿Qué otra cosa querrían, sino morir sin hacer daño a nadie? ¡¿Realmente piensas que dejaría que un **_niño_** muriera así como así, en mi vista?! ¡¿Incluso **ayudarlo** con ello?! "alzó la voz y Magnus apartó la mirada.

"Lo siento"

"¿Que?" Niennor lo miró con incredulidad.

Sólo le había gritado para provocar alguna reacción por parte de él, para impulsarlo a la acción, no... Eso. Al parecer las cosas eran mucho peores de lo que parecían.

"Le hice prometer que no intentaría nada parecido a invocar a un demonio durante al menos tres días. Eso nos da suficiente tiempo. Y a prueba de fallos, prometí encontrar un demonio el cuarto día." Magnus levantó la vista, con un poco de luz volviendo a sus ojos, mirándola esperanzado por primera vez.

"Pero eso no será necesario." Niennor continuó. "Hay una manera de seguir el medallón que le di" ella sonrió y Magnus la abrazo fuertemente.

 **"¡Gracias!"**

* * *

 **ALEC**

 ** _"La gente va a entender sus sentimientos algun dia si cree..." No bromees conmigo, no puede ser, ¿verdad? "_**

Volvió al metro, y encontró un lugar que recordaba de una búsqueda del pasado que había sido destruido por demonios y actualmente estaba lleno con agua de lluvia. Se arrastró a un rincón, y se sentó, medio sumergido en el agua fría, olvidando su teléfono en el bolsillo en su aturdimiento, que se destruyó.

" **_No puedo regresar al ayer... Al lugar en el que estaba contigo... Aun si lograra hacerlo, no hay nadie allí..."_**

Quería asegurarse de que nadie lo encontraría, por lo que permaneció allí, sin preocuparse por el frío, incluso cuando su cuerpo se entumeció y comenzó a temblar. Le dio la bienvenida al entumecimiento, e interiormente le gustaría poder congelar su corazón también, para no sentir ningún dolor.

" **_Ya sé que estamos en existencias distantes."_**

Tal vez él no podía, pero podría adormecer su mente también, junto con su cuerpo. Después de huir del apartamento de Magnus, había ido a una tienda de licores y compró una botella de ajenjo. (Activo su glamour, tomo la botella y dejo el dinero ahí, sin desear interactuar con nadie más.) Así que ahora, abrió dicha botella y empezó a beber.

" ** _Aunque la incurable herida solo devora mi corazon..."_**

Odiaba el sabor, pero eso no importa. _'Nada importa... No cuando él no está aquí conmigo... "_

" ** _Incluso ahora, no puedo retener por completo mis sentimientos que viven en la oscuridad."_**

Beber era sólo un medio para un fin. Sólo un intento de ahogar su dolor insoportable en lugar de permitir que le asfixiara. Al poco tiempo, se sentía mareado, pero para su decepción, nada podía curar su sufrimiento. _'Sólo tengo que ser paciente.'_ Pensó.

Una canción que escuchó una vez, hace mucho tiempo llego a su cabeza y se rió sin alegría, antes de cubrir su cara con las manos y dejar que sus sollozos lo superaran.

 ** _"Así que me echas ahora, y no te aflijas... eso significa para mi que te amo… como significa para ti el alejarte... Sólo di que me conociste una noche en un sueño y no pensaste mas en mi con la luz de la mañana,... Y nunca pienses que para mi, para mí no era un sueño... Nunca pienses, qué será de mí... "_**

Cerró los ojos azules, sin que sus lágrimas cesaran y se hundió en la oscuridad con un último pensamiento.

 _'Así que esto es lo que voy a hacer con mi vida... Así es como terminará todo... En un metro vacío y con la oscuridad cerrándose sobre el... es todo lo conseguiré... Nadie va a buscarme... Nadie me encontrará... voy a quedarme aquí hasta que el dolor se detenga... "_ y lo que hizo, por lo que parecieron horas, derramando lágrimas amargas y preguntándose si algo volveria a estar bien otra vez... Justo cuando pensó que no debería pasar mucho tiempo, sólo tres días, escuchó un sonido que salía de los túneles...

Se hizo una bola más pequeña con la esperanza de que nadie lo encontrara allí, no quería hablar con nadie... Pero entonces lo oyó de nuevo.

Una respiración pesada, como gruñidos y arrastrando los pies. ' _Demonio'._

Por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero entonces recordó. _'Todavía no... No puedo morir todavía...'_ De muy mala gana alcanzo un cuchillo serafín y susurró un nombre, _"Castiel"_ luego trató de levantarse.

El demonio estaba cada vez más cerca, y al ver la luz de la hoja, sus ojos se fijaron en el joven cazador de sombras.

Alec se puso de pie, apoyado en la pared para mantenerse a sí mismo, pero el frio, los sollozos y beber durante tanto tiempo había hecho mella en él.

Su visión se hizo borrosa, todo se volvió negro y se desplomó. El demonio hizo un sonido raro en la parte posterior de la garganta, que debe haber sido una risa, y embistió.

" **_Desde luego, no puedo volver nunca más, incluso si forjo mis pecados..."_**

* * *

Las **_"frases escritas asi"_** son parte de las siguientes canciones:

"Shiver" - Por "the GazettE"

"Velocidad" por "Analog Fish"

"Nadie sabe" por "Shikao Suga"

"Futatsu sin Kodou a Akai Tsumi" por "ON-OFF"

"m'antamoses pos Pes" por "Marinella"


	15. Capitulo 15 Por favor no me dejes (Alec)

**CAPÍTULO 15 - Por favor, no me dejes (Alec POV)**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente:_** _Su visión borrosa, todo se volvió negro y se desplomó. El demonio hizo un sonido raro en la parte posterior de la garganta, que debe haber sido una risa, y embistio._

* * *

 ** _..._**

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos; el Nephilim no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse del mareo, sus ojos azules muy abiertos, pero lo único que podían ver delante de él eran manchas oscuras. Puso el cuchillo serafín frente a él ciegamente cuando el demonio atacó pero le golpeo la mano tirándolo a un lado.

Alec trató de rodar lejos para evitar el próximo ataque, y sintió las garras sin piedad hundirse en su carne una vez más, en la pierna izquierda esta vez, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Intentó zafarse y oyó el sonido repugnante de la ruptura de un hueso y su grito que fue vertiginosamente registrado a través del dolor cegador.

En un momento de debilidad casi llamo al brujo para salvarlo pero entonces una voz cruel sono en su cabeza

 _"Aquellos que no pueden salvarse a sí mismos no merecen vivir. Si deseas ver el mañana, sálvate. "_

 _"_ _ **Espejito, espejito reflejando la fealdad de mi alma..."**_

El tiempo pareció reducir la velocidad hasta detenerse. Incluso a través del dolor agudo y la oscuridad absoluta, sentía que podía ver claramente por primera vez. _"Esto es... "_ pensó.

En ese segundo, sabía con absoluta claridad cómo iba a ser su futuro. _"Estoy listo... Oh, bueno... Nadie me va a extrañar de todos modos... "No_ tenía miedo a morir; sin embargo, trató de agarrar otra hoja. _"Magnus... Si muero aquí, nunca te veré otra vez... "_ A medida que el demonio se preparó para atacar al Nephilim, sólo un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Alec.

No pensó en correr y salvarse a sí mismo, ni en su familia, o la vida que nunca llegaría a vivir. En su mente solo había un nombre; un rostro amado que nunca vería de nuevo, y un par de hermosos ojos verdes.

 _"_ _ **Espejito, espejito, ¿de quién es el lamento desgarrador?**_

Sacó la hoja en un movimiento rápido, y el demonio se echó sobre ella con todo su impulso, siendo fatalmente herido, pero no sin antes lograr herirlo, sujetando su mano hacia abajo, rompiéndola también. Gritó de nuevo, y vio la luz de su cuchilla cuando el demonio desapareció. En ese momento, en el aturdimiento de la pérdida de sangre y el dolor le pareció oír una voz familiar y amada haciendo eco a lo lejos, llamándolo frenéticamente, pero no pudo moverse más.

" **_Adiós, a los besos de ayer..."_**

 _"Debo estar medio muerto ya... Estoy alucinando..."_ Cerró los ojos por última vez susurrando "Mag…nus...perdo... name..." fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

" **_Adiós, querido dolor en mi corazón..."_**

Estaba flotando en el vacío cuando oyó de nuevo una voz que conocía y amaba, gritando, cada vez más cerca, y susurrando su nombre.

El aroma de sándalo y azúcar quemado lo envolvió y sintió suaves labios en su frente y algo húmedo y cálido, que caía sobre su rostro, mientras unos fuertes y suaves brazos acunaron su cuerpo, y la voz canturreó con dulzura, llamándolo por su nombre, rogándole que no lo dejara, que abriera los ojos... él sabía que nunca iba a sentir estas cosas otra vez mientras estaba vivo.

Lo que significaba que todo había terminado. Al abrir los ojos, vio un par de hermosos ojos de gato verde dorado flotando por encima de él.

Una carga fue levantada de su corazón destrozado, y sintió el dolor y la agonía de su alma desgarrada, mas fácil, mientras Magnus estaba allí, y esos ojos que adoraba lo miraban, no con la frialdad y odio como en su última realidad y pesadillas, en su lugar lo miraba con amor y preocupación. No pudo evitar sonreír. Incluso si estaba muerto, valía la pena.

 **[...]**

Tal vez horas, tal vez minutos o segundos más tarde, Alec se encontró de pie en un espacio vacío, incapaz de recordar lo que pasó. Sus recuerdos eran como un sueño que se desvanecía. Desapareciendo cuanto más trataba de recuperarlos.

El pensó que había visto a Magnus, que había hablado con él, pero su mente estaba nublada y no podía estar seguro. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguien, pero estaba completamente solo.

"Magnus..." llamó al brujo sin pensar "Mag-" Se dio la vuelta y lo vio, de pie, como si se materializara de la nada, solo lo miro y se volvió para marcharse.

"Espera. Por favor. Por favor... " llamó desesperadamente y corrió tras él, extendiendo la mano para coger la suya.

Agarrando su mano sentía un dolor insoportable y cayó de rodillas. "Ayúdame... Mag… nus... Por favor, no te vayas... Lo siento... Por favor... No te... sálvame... Lo siento... No..."

El brujo simplemente lo miraba con indiferencia y luego le volvió la cara.

Alec agarró su mano con más fuerza, tratando de ignorar el dolor en aumento y declaró, llorando "Lo siento... Por favor... Perdóname... Por favor... No... **_Por favor, no me dejes..._** **"** Su visión se tornó borrosa y Magnus parecio desaparecer.

Él no podía verlo, pero aun así sostuvo su mano, cuando oyó su voz

 **"Lo siento mucho... Mi amor..."** sintió una mano suave en la frente, fríos dedos suavemente tocándolo y antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarse lo que estaba pasando, todo se oscureció de nuevo.

...

* * *

Canciones:

"Kagami" por "Kanon Wakeshima" y "Nobody Knows" por "Suga Shikao"

* * *

 **Keen eran mis sentidos, pero no son más. No puedo decir la realidad, de los sueños en absoluto. Todo el mundo está desapareciendo y me dejó sola... Sálvame...**


	16. Capitulo 16 La desesperación

**CAPÍTULO 16 - La desesperación**

* * *

 **...**

 **ALEC**

Horas más tarde, Alec abrió los ojos lentamente notar que no sentía dolor. "¿Qué pasó?" murmuró a nadie en particular.

Él recordaba haber visto a Magnus en el túnel; _'¿Era un sueño? "_ Le había mirado, preocupado, con tanto amor en sus bellos ojos... _" Sin duda, un sueño...'_ pensó reprimiendo las lágrimas al recordar al brujo mirándolo de arriba abajo con frialdad de nuevo.

Se incorporó lentamente mirando a su alrededor, con el fin de distraerse. La habitación era desconocida, aunque vagamente familiar. Estaba acostado en una cama con sabanas de color naranja y se preguntó de nuevo lo que había sucedido y cómo llego a esa habitación.

Él débilmente recordaba haber matado a un demonio que realmente lo había herido y luego darse por vencido, incapaz de moverse, quedándose en un charco de agua y sangre, esperando a la muerte, su cuerpo finalmente roto como su alma.

Pero entonces lo había visto _a él_... Esos queridos ojos que lo miraron con tanto amor, simplemente no podría haber sido real... Magnus nunca más lo miraría así…o lo vería en absoluto... Así que sólo había una conclusión a la que podía llegar. "¿Estoy muerto?" le preguntó a la oscuridad sin esperar respuesta.

En ese momento, la única persona que nunca creyó ver, a pesar de que lo deseaba constantemente, se materializó desde las sombras caminando lentamente hacia él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver al brujo, pero cuando él se acercó, y Alec pudo distinguir la expresión de su rostro, sintió que su corazón se detenía.

No había amor en los ojos de gato que lo miraban; solo lo observaba como si fuera un error que estuviera metido en su cama, molesto y disgustado.

"Veo que despertaste." Dijo al Nephilim que estaba congelado, con una voz más fría que el hielo.

El muchacho sintió que las lágrimas se estancaban en sus ojos. _"Entonces,_ _ **era**_ _un sueño... Realmente me odia_... _"_

"Yo...Lo siento..." logró decir mientras el dolor en su corazón lo estaba abrumando una vez más.

Magnus lo seguía mirando fijamente con fría indiferencia que le hirió como un cuchillo y le resultaba cada vez más difícil respirar. El brujo levantó una ceja.

"¿Lo siento?" dijo con una voz sedosa mezclada con veneno. "¿Por qué? ¿Lightwood?" Se quedó sin aliento por el odio y la ironía con la que Magnus escupió su nombre, pero él sólo continuó sin piedad, haciendo caso omiso de Alec. "¿Por ser estúpido y casi morir, por incomodarme al sanarte otra vez? ¿Por fallar en **desaparecer** de mi vista para siempre, y dejarme en paz como te lo pedí?" recalco sus palabras, incrustando el cuchillo en las heridas de Alec, que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas que no podía parar, entonces el brujo se detuvo por un momento, dejó caer la cabeza y susurró con voz entrecortada

"Sí..."

Pero Magnus no habia terminado: "¡¿ **O**?!" dijo de manera más agresiva.

La cabeza del niño se levantó, como un animal asustado hipnotizado por los faros de un coche a punto de poner fin a su vida, miro esos bellos ojos que ahora brillaban de rabia. "¿Lo sientes por traicionarme?" terminó su frase, siseando 'traicionarme' con su voz hirviendo de odio.

Un sollozo salió del pecho del chico y se tapó la cara con las manos

"Yo... yo... yo no... yo no... Nunca quise..."

"¡Ahorratelo!" Magnus gritó, silenciando al Nephilim que lo miraba aterrado. "¡No me importan tus pequeñas excusas, o lo que tengas que decir! Si te estoy cuidando, es para que puedas recuperarte lo suficiente como para ser capaz de salir de mi vista, y no tener que lidiar con tu pobre escusa de v… - "Alec no estaba escuchando más. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía mientras trataba de reprimir sus sollozos en vano, y no podía ver nada a través de sus lágrimas.

Su mente se quedó en blanco a la mitad de la diatriba de Magnus y ahora solo había una pregunta en esta. Él habló antes de pensarlo siquiera.

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejase morir?" En el fondo esperaba que Magnus le dijera que todavía le importaba incluso un poco y por eso lo salvo.

Las siguientes palabras del brujo trituraron hasta obtener un polvo de las piezas del corazón ya destrozado.

"Tus padres me pagaron por supuesto. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te salvaría por mi propia voluntad? ¿Porque yo te quiero tanto?" Dijo con sarcasmo. "Bueno, no **.** Yo quería dejar que murieras, lo merecías, después de todo. Pero no tenía elección. Me pagaron muy generosamente para salvar su línea de sangre. No tenían otra opción tampoco. Con el hijo del que estaban orgullosos muerto, tienen que mantenerte vivo a toda costa. Trabajo duro si me preguntas. Pareces ser tan inútil que un demonio menor podría matarte" dijo, como nota, añadiendo sal a la herida, como si el dolor que ya le había causado no era suficiente por sí solo.

Y cuando volvió a hablar, se puso peor.

"Aunque No pienses por un segundo que se preocupan por ti. Ellos me preguntaron si podía lanzar un hechizo para negociar tu vida por la suya, pero **_por desgracia_** no pude. Incluso lo hubiera hecho de forma gratuita... Su único consuelo era, como me dijeron, que ahora que les debes la vida, esperan que puedan obligarte a salir de esta "fase tonta" y casarte con una chica cazador de sombras adecuada y ser algo diferente que la decepción que has sido toda tu vida."

"No... No puede ser... Por favor..." _'No quiero creer que nuestro amor fue una mentira...'_ "Por favor, dime que estás mintiendo... Por favor... Mag-"

"No utilices mi nombre tan casualmente cazador de sombras. Nada es una mentira. Yo no soy el que miente. ¡Despierta! No te aman ¿Cómo podrían? Siempre has sido el segundo mejor. ¡Una decepción! ¿Me oyes? ¡Despierta!" los sollozos superaron a su cuerpo y se quedó sin aliento luchando por respirar.

El dolor era demasiado. "Por favor..." Él gimió entre respiraciones estranguladas "Lo siento... Lo siento... Por favor... Lo siento... Dejame... morir... Por favor..."

Todo lo que podía escuchar ahora era la voz de Magnus que le pedia que abriera sus ojos. ¿Sus bellos? ¿Ojos…azules? **_'¿Qué?'_** La sorpresa lo saco jadeando y abrió los ojos. Al mirar encima de él, vio de nuevo Magnus.

Asustado, se preparó para más dolor, pero ahora Magnus parecía totalmente diferente.

Había sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos de gato y parecía agotado, pero aliviado al verlo. Sin embargo lo que sorprendió y preocupo mas a Alec, fueron las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de brujo, que lo miraban llenos de amor...?! **_'¿Alivio? ¿Amor? "_** Se preguntó sorprendido, y sin darse cuenta alzo la mano para limpiar las lagrimas de su amado, antes de llegar a una conclusión "Ah... Estoy alucinando otra vez... ", susurró antes de que el olvido lo reclamara, y su mano cayo sin fuerzas a su lado...

* * *

...

* * *

" **_No es la vida tan triste cuando todo lo que hacen es vivir?"_**


	17. Capitulo 17 Infierno

**CAPÍTULO 17 - INFIERNO**

* * *

 **ALEC**

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en el metro.

"Me quedé dormido..." murmuró mirando a su alrededor, aturdido.

Sabía que estaba olvidando algo, pero no podía recordar. No es que importara... Él no era capaz de cuidarse, Magnus lo habia dejado, creyendo que lo iba a entregar. El lastimó a su único amor y lo perdió, ¿Que mas iba a cuidar? ¿Qué otra cosa peor podría suceder?

Entonces como si estuviera respondiendo a sus pensamientos oscuros, un sonido resonó a través de los túneles; un rugido sobrenatural. _'Demonio'._

Por un momento considero dejar que lo matara, pero recordó las palabras de Niennor y de mala gana alcanzo su cuchillo serafín, susurrando un nombre, " **_Castiel_** _"._

Una sensación de 'deja vu' lo golpeo, pero no le hizo caso mientras el demonio se acercaba.

Cuando Alec trató de levantarse, sus pies no le sostenian, y se sentía mareado, colapsando con su visión borrosa, y todo se volvió negro. En la oscuridad oyó que el demonio reia y arremetió contra el.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Todavía no podía ver nada, asi que empuño la hoja delante de el pero el demonio lo araño haciéndola que lo arrojara a un lado. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, ya que le habia tirado, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia abajo una vez más.

Era como si estuviera muerto. Puso sus manos delante de él para protegerse del ataque, pero este nunca llegó. Después de unos segundos, su visión volvió y vio a una alta figura vestida de negro, de pie frente a él de manera protectora.

Hubo un destello de chispas azules y en el estallido de luz reconoció la figura familiar y se congeló. El demonio se quemó y desapareció gritando, y el hombre se volvió inseguro para enfrentarse a él, y sonrió.

Su corazón se rompió de nuevo al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa, pero fue de corta duración pues la cara de Magnus se retorció de dolor. Alec se quedó sin aliento cuando vio por qué. Tenía una herida de garra profunda en el pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto el brujo y se tambaleo, cayendo en los brazos del Nephilim que había saltado para atraparlo, y suavemente lo recostó, sosteniéndolo.

"¡Magnus!" sollozó y el brujo abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró.

"Estoy contento..." dijo "Estas a sal-" no pudo terminar la frase ya que empezó a toser violentamente, derramando sangre de su boca.

Alec se dio cuenta con horror que sus pulmones se debían de haber perforado.

"Shh... No hables... Vas a estar bien..." canturreó.

Magnus le dio una sonrisa torcida.

"No... no voy a estarlo, Sayang..." volvió a toser, y luchó para seguir adelante "Je... Por lo menos ahora... no tendrás que... Preocuparte... sobre la… inmortalidad..." dijo y cerró los ojos agotado

"¡No! ¡No, Magnus, por favor, no puedes, no puedes morir, por favor, no, no, vas a estar bien, por favor, te amo, no me dejes, por favor, toma mi vida a cambio! "Él sollozó más fuerte que nunca, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo sin hacerle daño. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer frente a este desgraciado mundo solo?"

El brujo abrió los ojos una vez más.

"Está bien amor... No llores... Eres fuerte... No me necesitas..." susurró débilmente levantando la mano para limpiar las lágrimas del chico "Perdóname por todo lo que te hice. Te amo... "su mano cayó sin fuerzas y Alec se congeló una vez más.

"¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, por favor no, Magnus! Magnus, por favor, no... "Todo el dolor que pensó que se sentía por la ruptura, todas las heridas que adquirio a través de todos esos años resumido, el demonio mayor, no eran nada.

Se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había conocido el dolor antes.

"No... Voy a darte lo que me pidas... pero por favor, quédate aquí conmigo...", susurró. "No...", dijo por última vez. "Me niego a existir en un mundo en el que no estés." Él puso suavemente a su amante en el piso y lo besó por última vez, luego tomo uno de sus cuchillos serafín y lo llamó. _"Ithuriel"_.

Miró a Magnus y susurró, sin dejar de mirar su cara

"Espero poder verte de nuevo pronto... Te amo." y sumio la espada de Angel en su corazón.

 **¡EL FIN!**

 ** _Au: juro que cuando lei este capitulo en la historia original estaba llorando, pero no se preocupen, es una broma._**

 ** _Una broma cruel, pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos traducidos._**


	18. Capitulo 18 Por favor no me dejes

**CAPÍTULO 18 - Por favor no me dejes (Magnus POV) [Paralelo al Capítulo 15]**

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

" **_Quiero protegerte, hacer que esa sonrisa viva, por lo que..."_**

Oyó un grito y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando reconoció la voz de Alec.

"¡ALEXANDER!" gritó y corrió tan rápido como pudo, rezando a ángeles y demonios, e incluso a su padre, que no fuera demasiado tarde.

" **_Si sientes que ahora tu voz murio aunque lejos vayas tienes que recordar que yo..."_**

Sin embargo él estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, debido a que los túneles hicieron eco de los sonidos haciéndolos parecer más cerca, y le llevó alrededor de diez minutos de carrera frenética llegar a él.

" ** _¡Te busco y te encuentro!"_**

Se dio la vuelta en la siguiente intersección y vio a su ángel, con sangre, tendido en el agua poco profunda, su cuchillo serafín tirado junto a él.

Gritó el nombre de Alec de nuevo y corrió hacia él, cayó de rodillas y levantó suavemente al roto cazador de sombras en sus brazos evaluando los daños.

Había sangre en su rostro, y su brazo y pierna sangraban mucho y parecían rotos.

"Mi ángel...", murmuró con desesperación: "Por favor, por favor, no me dejes..." comprobó su pulso y se relajó un poco. Todavía estaba vivo, aunque apenas... "Por favor, abre los ojos... Alexander..." En respuesta a la petición, sus ojos azules se abrieron, y cuando vio al brujo, sonrió, una hermosa y desgarradora sonrisa.

"¿Estoy en el cielo? Es mejor de lo que pensaba... ya no duele más... "Magnus lo miró aterrado, como la cara del niño se convirtió en escéptico. "Pero... no debería estar en el infierno? Tal vez es la sangre de ángel...", murmuró y se desmayó.

Magnus se quedó sin aliento. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Estaba febril?

Le habia tomado demasiado tiempo al brujo llegar a el, Dios sabe cuánta sangre habia perdido y encima de eso, estaba congelando y su cuerpo temblaba. _"Y si no puedes sentir el dolor de estas heridas... Las cosas están muy mal. '_ Magnus pensó preocupado de que no tuvieran tiempo pero las cosas no eran tan malas como el brujo pensaba. Alec estaba hablando del dolor de su alma, no del cuerpo, pero obviamente no tenia forma de saberlo.

Sin más demora, creo un portal a toda prisa, lo llevo a casa y comenzó a curarlo.

* * *

Después de haber llegado a su apartamento, Magnus colocó suavemente a Alec en su cama e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para curarlo.

Sin embargo, el veneno lo estaba poniendo delirante, y le causó alucinaciones, el cuerpo del chico tuvo un espasmo, mientras sus labios se movían y murmuraba incomprensiblemente en su sueño.

El brujo se sentó junto a él hablando en voz baja, quito el cabello negro que caía sobre sus ojos cerrados y acaricio cariñosamente la cara del Nephilim.

De repente Alec abrió la boca y sus ojos azules se abrieron. Magnus tomó una bocanada de aire y susurró "¿Alexander?" pero el niño no podía verlo, incluso cuando se acercó más, por encima de él.

La última vez que el cazador de sombrase estuvo tan gravemente herido, muriendo, debido al veneno del demonio mayor, Abbadon, estaba llamando a su familia mientras el brujo le estaba curando.

Ahora, el único nombre en sus labios era el _suyo_. "Magnus... Mag-" se agito tomando una bocanada de aire; "Espera. Por favor. **_Por favor..._** "Su voz salió baja y rota, asustado como un niño, y con su brazo roto, extendió la mano, y Magnus inmediatamente le tendio la suya, que el Nephilim tomo en un apretón de muerte, al igual que antes.

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no la soltó.

"Ayúdame... Mag… nus... Por favor, no te vayas... Lo siento... Por favor... No... sálvame... Lo… siento... yo… no..."

" **_Por favor, no te vayas nunca mas."_**

Mientras hablaba en susurros rotos, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de cobalto que miraban sin ver, centrándose en una visión lejana, que Magnus adivino dolorosamente era de el abandonando al chico de nuevo.

El agarre de Alec apretó. "Lo siento... Por favor... Perdóname... Por favor... No... Por favor, no me dejes... "

" **_Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo estaba corriendo de emociones para las que no estaba listo..."_**

El corazón de Magnus se rompió en mil pedazos "Lo siento mucho... Mi amor..." sollozó, con la voz entrecortada.

Él sabía que no podía deshacer la angustia que le causaba, pero al menos podría darle un poco de paz por el momento, lo que le permitiría descansar.

Llevó la mano libre sobre los ojos de Alec y dijo algunas palabras en voz baja, poniéndolo en un sueño profundo.

El brujo dio un suspiro de alivio, rezando para que sus sueños fueran agradables, los ojos del niño estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se relajó al fin.

" **_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, cuando ya no tengo que depender de ello?"_**

* * *

Nota del autor: Las parte que hablan de las lesiones previas de Alec (en ciudad de hueso) se basan en sus propias palabras de la historia original de Cassandra Clare "Kissed". Si no lo han leido haganlo ahora. ¡Es increible!

Nota del traductor: Lamento haber tardado en subir esto, acabo de entrar a la escuela nuevamente y a partir de ahora puede que pase mas tiempo entre una y otra actualizacion, la historia ya la tengo traducida pero a veces tengo tanto que estudiar de un dia para otro que simplemente me olvido de hacerlo. Pero no crean que no lo terminare de hacer.

Al igual que las otras historias de Niennor, creanme que aun faltan algunas.


	19. Capitulo 19 El Dolor de brujo

**CAPÍTULO 19 - El Dolor de brujo (bonus pequeño, Magnus POV, paralelo al Capítulo 16)**

* * *

Magnus estaba aterrado.

El veneno de demonio había atrapado a Alec en un estado de sueño y no quería despertar.

Estaba ardiendo y murmurando en su sueño. El brujo estaba sentado a su lado, acariciando suavemente su cabello, susurrando palabras de amor, tratando de calmarlo, rogándole que despertara.

Poco sabía que en el sueño de Alec, estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario.

Él miraba, impotente, como el aliento de Alec se volvía más errático y se quedó sin aliento en su sueño, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando se acercó a enjugar sus lágrimas, escuchó el susurro del Nephilim "sí" en una voz derrotada, rota.

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" el se preguntó. De repente, el chico se encogió como si lo hubieran abofeteado y comenzó a murmurar "No... Nunca quise..." se detuvo bruscamente y se congeló, asustando a Magnus aún más.

Aunque la calma no duró mucho tiempo, Alec pronto comenzó a sollozar sin control y el brujo le oyó mientras luchaba con sus palabras _" ¿Por qué... no me dejaste_ _ **morir**_ _?"_ Sus ojos se abrieron "¿Morir?" Magnus repitió aterrado tomando la cara del nephilim en sus manos y acaricio su cabello suavemente. "Por favor, despierta..."

 _"No..."_ Alec volvió a hablar _" Por favor... Mag-"_

El brujo se congeló, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de gato

"Mi culpa... Mi ángel... **¡Despierta!** "El Nephilim era un desastre mientras lloraba, su cuerpo temblaba, respirando con dificultad, y apenas podía decir las palabras entre las suplicas y sollozos con respiración irregular

 _"Por favor... Lo siento_... _Lo siento... Por favor... Yo... Lo siento...déjame... morir... por favor... "_ Magnus estaba llorando también, abrazándolo con fuerza y pidiéndole:

"Por favor, mi ángel... Despierta... por favor... Abre los ojos... tus hermosos ojos azules... " en ese momento, el muchacho abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, mientras sacaba una bocanada de aire y miró al brujo.

 _"Gracias a Dios..."_ Magnus pensó mirándo con amor y alivio esos ojos azules que adoraba.

Alec lo miraba aterrado, despues, perplejo, con la incredulidad dibujada en sus hermosas facciones, pronunciando algo así como _'¿Amor?'_ Y distraídamente estiró su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas cuando finalmente, pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, en voz baja dijo; "Ah... Estoy alucinando otra vez..." y cerrando sus ojos, su mano volvió a caer y se desmayó una vez más.


	20. Capitulo 20 Sueño el despertar

**CAPÍTULO 20 - sueño el despertar**

* * *

Alec se despertó con un sobresalto, respirando de forma errática _'Magnus... No, no, no, no... Pero... Si estoy vivo, él también debe estarlo... No te asustes. "Se_ relajó un poco, y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de su alrededor.

Era de noche y se encontró acostado en una cama caliente y suave que reconoció inmediatamente.

El aroma de Magnus lo envolvía y por un segundo se sintió desorientado. ¿Era todo una pesadilla despues de todo?

"¿He estado soñando...? Pero... ¿qué partes... eran sueños?"

Su cabeza estaba confundida. Los recuerdos luchaban por dominarlo.

Magnus dejándolo. La chica bruja. El demonio. Magnus amándolo. Magnus dejándolo de nuevo. Entonces lo odiaba. Demonio. Magnus sacrifico su vida para salvarlo y el mismo no pudo soportarlo y se suicidó.

"Aargh" Se agarró la cabeza con dolor. ¿Qué ha pasado? No tenía ni idea, pero ya que se encontraba en el apartamento de Magnus, todo debía haber sido una pesadilla horrible, ¿Verdad...?

Se volvió a su lado esperando ver a Magnus durmiendo tranquilamente junto a él bajo las sábanas, y lo estaba. Magnus estaba ahí sí, pero no había nada de tranquilidad en el.

Parecía que se había desmayado por la fatiga sobre el edredón junto a él. Estaba pálido, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos cerrados, pero lo más alarmante de todo era la cantidad de sangre que cubría sus ropas.

Alec se quedó sin aliento

"¡Magnus!" grito, pero su visión se oscureció una vez más y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. "Magnus..." susurró aterrorizado, mientras las imágenes del brujo muriendo en sus brazos invadían su mente otra vez.

 _¿Qué había ocurrido?_

No podía decir que parte de sus sueños era realidad, pero no importaba. Todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que Magnus estaba bien, nada más importaba.

Poco a poco se sentó temblando, y extendió su mano hacia él, a los brazos cruzados observando que su propia mano estaba vendada, pero sin preocuparse por eso, tomo el pulso de su amante.

Sus latidos eran estables y en una inspección más cercana, no parecía herido, simplemente agotado; ¿De quien era toda esa sangre? Tocó la cara de Magnus con la mano y el brujo se movió, murmurando en su sueño.

"Alexander... lo siento... no mueras..." Para su horror, Magnus comenzó a llorar, pero no se despertó.

Se acercó a abrazar el brujo y despertarlo, y se dio cuenta de que tenía más vendas en su cuerpo. Entonces puso todas las piezas juntas

(Al menos la mayoría porque no estaba muy consciente en ese momento)

Lo había visto antes. Acostado en una cama, vendada, recuperándose, y Magnus junto a él, agotada después de curar sus heridas.

Intentó una vez más recordar más acerca de lo que sucedió, pero su cabeza le estaba matando, y se dio por vencido, recordar no era una prioridad de todos modos. Magnus sí.

Lo acunó contra su pecho y besó su frente suavemente, cantando.

"Magnus... Despierta bebé, es sólo un sueño, estoy aquí... Despierta..." las pestañas del brujo se agitaron, se abrieron y lo miraron con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

"¿A- Alec?"

"Shh... estoy aquí... Está bien... Todo está bien..." Magnus extendió la mano para tocarle la cara suavemente. Alec se apoyó en su contacto, contento, cerrando los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que le dolía hasta entonces, pero ahora lo hizo, cuando Magnus lo tocó con amor, y toda la angustia que sentía simplemente desaparecio. _"Estoy en casa... Por fin..."_

"Cariño... ¿estás bien?" Los ojos de Alec se abrieron y lo miraron, confundidos, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Sí? ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Magnus parecía realmente preocupado, salió de los brazos de Alec de mala gana, se arrodilló delante de él y tomó su cara entre las manos, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

"¿Tu... no recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"No... Me duele la cabeza... Traté de recordar, pero no pude... Y yo estaba preocupado por ti...", dijo el niño, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a otro lado. "También he tenido algunas pesadillas horribles y ahora estoy confundido..." Magnus le volvió suavemente la cara haciéndole frente, y el Nephilim continuo, mirando profundamente sus ojos esmeralda, mientras sus zafiros le pedían suplicantes en busca de respuestas; "Me acuerdo de cosas que no tienen sentido... Todo es tan fragmentario... yo... no lo sé... ¿Me puedes decir?"

"Tu... fuiste atacado por un demonio... Casi mueres..." explico Magnus con la voz entrecortada, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos cuando recordó a Alec tendido en el metro, casi muerto.

 _"Mi culpa... Todo fue mi culpa..."_ Alec lo alcanzó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Está bien...", susurró, con dulzura, tratando de consolar el brujo "Estoy bien ahora... Me has salvado..."

"No... yo... yo llegue tarde... Casi demasiado tarde... En el momento en que te alcance, apenas estabas vivo... Congelado y roto... "rompió en sollozos y Alec lo abrazó.

"Silencio... está bien... no llores... Todo está bien ahora. "

 _"No... no lo esta... Pero al menos estás vivo... '_ él quería decir , pero mantuvo su lengua ya que el chico no recordaba, y no entendería lo que quería decir.

Después de un tiempo, Magnus logró calmarse, y alzo la vista, terminando su explicación de lo que había sucedido

"El demonio te araño, envenenándote, y el veneno te atrapo en pesadillas durante horas, yo no podía despertarte..." Alec se iluminó.

"¡Así que todo era un sueño!" sonrió ampliamente, pero de inmediato hizo una mueca, y se cubrió la cara con la mano "Ugh. Mi cabeza me está matando..."

"Deja que te cure..." Magnus estaba a punto de llegar a él asi que salto.

"¡No, no, espera, no importa, tengo que hablar contigo! " El brujo lo miró con tristeza.

"¿Qué es amor?"

Alec tomó las manos de Magnus entre las suyas, y mirando directamente a los ojos, que lo cautivaban, dijo;

"Magnus, yo te **_juro_** , Nunca te voy a traicionar. Preferiría morir, de mil formas horribles. Por favor créeme, lo juro por el Ángel, no. Lo juro por ti, porque eres más importante que cualquier persona en mi vida. Te amo". Se detuvo, mirándolo aterrado "¿Por qué... ¿Por qué lloras?" Magnus simplemente lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Yo también te amo." Alec se relajó en sus brazos con un suspiro de alivio. Todo estaba bien. Pero ¿por qué todavía tenia esa sensación molesta en su corazón de que algo estaba mal? ¿Y por qué…?

"¿Mags?" El brujo seguía llorando en silencio, y Alec a regañadientes dejó su abrazo y atrapó sus hombros para mirar su cara, secándose las lágrimas con una mano. "¿Qué pasa?"

 _'Tengo que decirle... Recordará pronto, y entonces será peor...'_ pensó Magnus, pero dijo entre dientes.

"Lo siento mucho..." y Alec se dio cuenta de sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. "Cierra tus ojos."

El Nephilim obedeció y vio chispas detrás de sus párpados cuando el dolor de cabeza se calmó.

Él abrió los ojos y abrió la boca horrorizado, alejándose de Magnus. Todo volvió a él de una vez, y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Eso... no fue un sueño..."


	21. Capitulo 21 Subsanando la noche fugaz

**CAPÍTULO 21 - Subsanando la noche fugaz**

Se arrastró hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos, y acerco sus rodillas contra el pecho, ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

 _"Duele..."_ Respiraba con dificultad y temblaba incontrolablemente cuando Magnus pronunció su nombre en voz baja.

"Alexander..."

"Lo siento... no quería... yo... yo no recordaba..." logró decir, apenas escuchándolo, perdiendo el sentimiento en la voz que pronuncio tu nombre. "Lo siento…"

El corazón de Magnus se rompió de nuevo al ver a Nephilim rompiéndose de esa manera.

Él se acercó para tocar su rostro y Alec lo miró horrorizada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciéndolo detener en su lugar, conmocionado.

"Lo siento..." Alec repitió, "No era mi intención…molestarte... otra vez... Lo siento... Lo siento... Por tener el valor, de..." hiperventilando, se mordió los labios para detener su llanto, mientras se extraía sangre. "... el valor de tocarte otra vez... yo…"

Magnus abrió la boca y moviéndose rápidamente, saltó hacia él, interrumpiéndolo.

Alec volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando ser golpeado, pero en cambio sintió al brujo abrazándolo con fuerza. "Ma- Magnus..." tartamudeaba.

"Silencio... está bien..." Magnus lo calmó, y Alec se puso a llorar una vez más, incapaz de detenerse, mientras los brazos y calidez de su amado a su alrededor destrozaba su auto-control.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" gritó "Yo... yo nunca...quise hacerte daño..." sollozó, apenas formando las palabras.

"Silencio amor..." repitió Magnus llorando también, su alma lloraba mientras miraba a su angel de esa manera "Silencio... todo va a estar bien..."

"Lo siento... lo siento... yo no... Lo siento..."

"Shh... está bien... te perdono..."

"Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento..." cantaba llorando sin mirarlo, hasta que Magnus lo abrazó con más fuerza, y lanzó un hechizo para ponerlo en un sueño profundo nuevamente para que se calmara.

Alec se desplomó en sus brazos y lo acostó con cuidado, acostándose a lado de él y sosteniéndolo cerca.

Las lágrimas cayeron en silencio de sus ojos mientras miraba a su amor preguntándose si las cosas podrían estar realmente bien alguna vez.

 _¿Por qué una palabra cruel mía puede romperte, pero cientos de palabras amorosas no son suficientes para reparar tu corazón roto?'_

"Voy a arreglar esto...", susurró con voz frágil pero decidida, besando su frente. "Aunque sea lo último que haga..." Con esto se durmió también, sin dejar ir al muchacho, con pensamientos oscuros todavía torturándolo.

* * *

Magnus fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, el cansancio por la curación de Alec se había ido durante la noche.

Miró al Nephilim dormir junto a él, con la preocupación y el dolor aun grabados en sus rasgos bellos. Los delgados dedos del chico se aferraban inconscientemente a la camisa del brujo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Magnus llegó a él, acariciando suavemente su mano y su cara, causando que se relajara un poco.

"Mi ángel...", susurró en voz baja sin intención de despertarlo, pero Alec se agitó y abriendo sus ojos azules lo miro.

A pesar de que estaba desorientado de nuevo por un momento, su reacción automática al ver a Magnus fue de sonreírle, con la cara iluminada y Magnus sintió que su corazón se derretía.

Y luego todo volvió a él de nuevo, matando su radiante sonrisa.

Todo lo que le había sucedido en sólo dos días, los sueños y la realidad, y ahora Magnus podía ver como las emociones luchaban en sus ojos por dominarlo.

El miedo y el dolor; seguido del alivio seguido de duda, pero al final, fue la angustia quien gano la guerra, mientras la niebla disminuía y el Nephilim se dio cuenta una vez más de lo que había sucedido realmente.

"Alexander...", susurró, y Alec se encogió. Magnus se quedó sin aliento al ver a su amado tan roto, pero luchó para seguir adelante con su voz quebradiza. "Por favor, Alec, escúchame..." El niño, que se había escondido la cara entre las manos sacudió la cabeza, sin mirarlo, pero le pregunto.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado? Y ¿por qué? ¿Por qué... me buscaste incluso?"

"Nie vino a buscarme, temiendo por tu vida..." Magnus respondió simplemente y Alec levantó la vista, sorprendido.

"Nie?"

 _"¿Quién iba a_ _ **cuidar**_ _de_ _ **mi**_ _vida? '_

"Niennor. La bruja con la que estabas bebiendo..."

"Ah... Ella me mintió..."

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerto." Magnus dijo con gravedad.

"¿Y?" Magnus se encogió como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, por el tono sin vida del cazador de sombras.

"¿Y? ¡¿Y?!"Rugió, incapaz de detenerse, mientras sus emociones crecieron sin parar y el pánico resurgió con la sola idea de Alec muerto. Dicho chico se encogió ante su ira mirando a otro lado, pero todavía en voz baja,

"Si... y... ¿A quién... le **_importa_**?" Se las arregló para decir, expresando su pensamiento anterior y vacilante se volvió a mirar al hombre que amaba, desafiándolo a negarlo, pero una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con el brujo, su valor lo dejó y bajó los ojos al suelo una vez más.

"No... No respondas a eso." El Nephilim dijo en voz baja, pensando en el sueño que había tenido, de repente aterrorizado.

 ** _"Yo quería dejar que mueras, te lo merecías, después de todo."_**

No podía soportar escuchar a Magnus decir esas cosas de nuevo con esa voz tan cruel, mezclada con odio y desprecio... _'Duele…'_ Diciéndole lo que ya sabía...

 ** _"¡Nadie nunca te amó! ¿Cómo podrian?"_**

No había sido necesario o amado por alguien, y nunca lo seria...

 _'Me duele tanto...'_

Él gimió involuntariamente con el recuerdo y se arrastró más lejos sin darse cuenta de que el verdadero Magnus **_nunca dijo eso_** , en su lugar había alcanzado su mano, sin palabras, con sus hermosos ojos de gato mirándolo con dolor.

"No fue mi intención morir..." Alec enmendó, para detener al brujo de responder a la última pregunta, y salvarse de mas dolor que estaba obligado a venir. "No todavía, al menos..." Magnus se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo horrorizado, pero el cazador de sombras simplemente continuó, sin darse cuenta. "Fue un accidente." ' _O tal vez sólo soy inútil...'_ pensó, recordando su pesadilla de nuevo.

 ** _"Tu pareces ser tan inútil que un demonio menor podría matarte"._**

"Yo sé cuáles eran tus intenciones." La voz de Magnus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento "Nie me dijo _todo_." agregó, superando la conmoción causada por la declaración de Alec y sin querer sonar frío, porque él estaba tan enojado y asustado.

Enojado, no con Alec, sino consigo mismo por todo lo que pasó que casi hizo que el muchacho se matara.

 _"Mi culpa... Todo fue mi culpa..."_ Él abrió la boca para disculparse con Alec, para rogarle que lo perdonara, pero el cazador de sombras habló primero.

"Tu... no tienes derecho de reclamar... sobre el estado de mi corazón..." Dijo el Nephilim en voz baja, con voz entrecortada, mientras la sensación de las frias palabras del brujo se retorcían como un cuchillo dentado en su pecho.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Magnus, lo vio mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de angustia, brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. _'Duele...'_ Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Alec respiró hondo y se acurrucó más cerca de él.

"Lo siento... no quería decir... Yo no quería molestarte de nuevo..." gimió él sin mirar al brujo, e incapaz de detener sus lágrimas, se cubrió el rostro con las manos otra vez.

"Alec, por favor, mírame." El brujo extendió la mano y suavemente movió las suyas llenas de cicatrices de su cara, pero el Nephilim simplemente desvió la mirada. "Alexander..." rogó, y Alec sintió que su corazón se estancaba.

Todavía decía su nombre como si fuera algo precioso... Algo amado... No había más rabia u odio, o frialdad en su voz. Sólo amor... y tristeza.

 **"** ** _Por favor..._** **"** la voz de Magnus se oyó y Alec se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos y vio al brujo llorar también.

"¿Por qué? No... Por favor, no llores..." Se dio cuenta de que no importaba la cantidad de dolor que sentía, lo que era una verdadera agonía era ver a su amado sufriendo, llorando, y aún peor, por su culpa.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de nuevo.

"No... lo siento... Por favor, no llores..." En vez de responder, Magnus simplemente lo abrazó, y él se congeló momentáneamente, pero luego se relajó.

 _"Esta podría ser la última vez que lo puedo tocar..."_ Pensó y se abrazo al brujo desesperadamente.

"No puedo hacerlo..." oyó como Magnus susurro y su corazón se rompió. ' _Así que eso es todo.'_ Alec abrió la boca, ahogando un sollozo, _'Me está dejando de nuevo...'_ "No puedo vivir sin ti..." dijo Magnus y los ojos de Alec se abrieron

"Entonces no lo hagas." susurró antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y esperó con ansiedad la respuesta del brujo, preparándose para el momento en que él dijera que no podían estar más juntos... Eso era imposible... En cambio, Magnus lo abrazó con más fuerza, y le dijo al oído.

"No pienso hacerlo..." Alec soltó el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que sostenía y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero ahora eran de alivio.

 _'_ _Todo realmente va a estar bien...'_ Alec se aferró a él, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su corazón desgarrado repararse en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

 _'No me dejes nunca de nuevo... No puedo sobrevivir un minuto más sin ti...'_ quería confesar, declararse, pero podía no cargar a su amado brujo con estos sentimientos, por lo que sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza, y susurró por última vez.

"Lo siento... realmente... no tendría que..." Magnus se desenredó suavemente del niño que aún sujetaba su camisa desesperadamente, y cogió su cara entre sus manos, tocando sus frentes.

"No...yo lo siento... te he hecho mucho daño, y casi cause tu muerte... casi te pierdo... "el hombre mayor dijo, rompiéndose con el recuerdo doloroso.

"No lo hiciste... Salvaste mi vida de nuevo... Si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Gracias... Te amo." Alec replicó sinceramente, mientras los ojos azules miraban con amor en los verdes y oro.

El brujo sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

"Te amo demasiado... tanto..." y lo abrazó, disfrutando de como su corazón estaba en una sola pieza de nuevo, y dándose cuenta de que no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él nunca más. _'Una vez fue demasiado.'_

 ** _"No me sueltes... Si me sueltas... Voy a romperme en mil pedazos... yo... sólo voy a morir..."_**

 ** _..._**


	22. Capitulo 22 Una promesa

**_CAPÍTULO 22 -_** **Una promesa y el valor de un ángel**

* * *

Minutos, quizás horas pasaron y simplemente descansaban sobre la cama, abrazados con serenidad, sintiéndose completos. Alec estaba disfrutando la sensación de que su alma estaba de una sola pieza de nuevo y del calor que extraño tanto en esos dos días infernales, pero aun había más que decir... A pesar de que estaba aterrorizado, temiendo el momento en que Magnus estaría de acuerdo con él y lo despediría. Tenía que decirle...

Dejó los brazos de Magnus, y levantó su cuerpo un poco, apoyándolo sobre los codos.

El brujo le miró inquisitivamente y le preguntó

"¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa?"

Reuniendo su coraje, el joven cazador de sombras tomó una respiración profunda y oró no lamentar sus siguientes palabras.

"Yo... Magnus... Talvez tú puedas pensar que si... Pero yo... yo... no te _merezco_ _ **...**_ no soy _digno_... de ti, de nada... yo-"

"¿No eres digno?" el brujo lo interrumpió a media frase mirándolo con incredulidad, levantando una ceja "Mi vida, no puedo conseguir nada más digno que eso. ¡Eres amable, fuerte, amoroso y bello, no sólo en el exterior, también dentro de ti!" Dijo sin aliento, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

Alec sacudió violentamente la cabeza elevando su tono un poco,

"Pero no lo soy! ¡No soy ninguna de esas cosas Magnus! Yo... yo... no tengo importancia. Soy... nada."

El hombre mayor se acercó a él, sosteniendo su cara entre las manos.

"Por favor, no digas eso mi amor... Me duele ver cómo te torturas. ¿Cómo te lo puedo decir? Escúchame... Eres más importante de lo que alguna vez sabrás, y no importa lo que tú puedes creer, para mí eres perfecto y siempre lo será, Te amo, ¿Escuchaste? Eres perfecto y si alguien se atreve a decirte lo contrario, esas serán sus últimas palabras. Por favor cariño, no te trates así, Te amo, Te amo mucho

"Pero yo…" Alec lo interrumpió tragando saliva "Yo te traicione"

"No, no lo hiciste "Magnus respondió "tú mismo lo dijiste, no me ibas a traicionar

"Yo…"

"Tú eres sólo un niño."

"No soy un niño." Alec hizo un puchero obstinado y Magnus sonrió con tristeza en respuesta.

"Pero lo eres amor... Eres un niño que no había conocido el amor antes y cometio un error. Ahora entiendo... ¿Cuánto miedo debes haber sentido...? Debería haberte escuchado y nos hubiera ahorrado tanto dolor. Yo sé que nunca tuviste la intención de hacerme daño".

"Pero tu dijiste..."

"Lo sé... Y lo siento mucho... Dije que llamar a eso error era una gran subestimación. No es excusa, pero me dolía tanto... yo... yo creía que me habías traicionado."Magnus dijo mirando hacia abajo "pensé que habías elegido a Camille sobre mí... No se trataba de lo que hiciste, fue el hecho de que fuiste tú el que lo hizo de todas las personas." El brujo se detuvo, y luego levantó la cabeza de nuevo, mirando profundamente a los ojos azules del cazadores de sombras, y dijo "Y yo estaba mal... Muy mal. Eso fue sólo un error. Tengo tantos años... He cometidos tantos errores, ¿Cómo no te perdone? Lo siento... me había olvidado cómo era ser joven y asustado, experimentar cosas por primera vez... "

"¿Habías?" Alec habló por primera vez en minutos, demasiado sorprendido para detenerse.

"Sí..." Magnus le sonrió con dulzura "Porque ahora, recuerdo de nuevo. Me haces sentir vivo otra vez... sentir cosas que nunca había pensado que sentiría. Cuando te encontré en los túneles estaba aterrado. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre... Y todavía hay muchas cosas que no he hecho... cosas que quiero hacer contigo. Si... "bajó la mirada hacia el suelo sorprendiendo a Alec aún más. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable "Si... es posible que me perdones."

"¿No conoces mi respuesta ya?" Alec contestó con sencillez y la cara de Magnus cayó.

"Entiendo...", dijo en un hilo de voz, sin notar que el Nephilim lo miraban intensamente

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí." Magnus dijo, mirándolo por fin, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que luchaba por controlar. Parecía tan herido, Alec casi sintió dolor físico al mirarlo.

"Por supuesto..." Magnus continuó. "No hay manera de que me podrías perdonar... Es posible que tú hayas cometido un error, pero yo fui el que te llevo a ello... Forcé tu mano. Y fui yo quien destruyo lo que teníamos sin pensarlo dos veces. Era estúpido de mi parte pensar que podías o deberías perdonarme…lo siento". Alec se quedó estupefacto.

 _'¡Pero te dije que te amo!'_ Pensó, gritando internamente; _"¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo el que dije que no era digno de ti ¿Realmente escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije?_

Luchó contra las ganas de abrazar a Magnus y decir todo eso en voz alta, y en su lugar en un susurro.

"Es verdad." Magnus se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras miraba a otro lado. "Tú no pensaste dos veces antes de decidir que debíamos terminar. Pero, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, permíteme responder a mis propias preguntas. "No **.** "

"¿Qué?" El brujo lo miro de nuevo, sorprendido.

" **No** ". Alec repitió y Magnus bajó la vista de nuevo. "Veo que aun no conoces mi respuesta. **No**. Parece que no entiendes." El chico se acercó a él tocando su cara. "Mírame." Magnus lo hizo, y Alec continuó, "¿Cómo es posible que mi respuesta sea otra que _" Por supuesto que te perdono. Te amo_? "

"¿Tú…dijiste…?"

"Estúpido brujo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Él respondió sonriendo, y Magnus también lo hizo ante el recordatorio, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos de gato.

Alec barrió con suavidad acercándose y cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Fue una verdadera lucha para mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo.

"Cuando estaba hablando antes, diciendo que no era digno de ti, ¿Estabas escuchando?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Cómo podrías tú, tu, de todas las personas, el magnífico **Magnus Bane** , pensar **que** no te perdonaría?" El semi-gritó, tomando la cara del brujo en sus manos.

Magnus lo miró, congelado por la sorpresa con los ojos brillantes, formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Sobre todo cuando me miras así..." Alec añadido sonrojándose un poco, "Ya basta". Magnus recuperó la compostura, sonriéndole.

"¿Basta de que querido?"

"Deja de ser tan... tan... exageradamente adorable un momento, y sexy al otro, entonces... ¡Argh! Solo dejalo, ¡Me estás volviendo loco!" Alec murmuró y se sonrojó mucho más mientras la sonrisa de Magnus se intensificó.

El Nephilim apartó la mirada avergonzado y Magnus se acercó a él y volteo su rostro hacia el de el, con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"No tengas vergüenza bebé... Sabes que adoro tu honestidad... "

"Honestidad, ¿eh?" Alec murmuró en voz baja y luego dijo, un poco agresivo, asustando a Magnus momentáneamente "¿Quieres honestidad?"

"Estaba muerto sin ti. "Alec dijo, apoyando la frente contra Magnus, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos." Te amo. Y lo hare hasta el día que muera. "Hizo una pausa, luciendo escéptico un momento" A menos que... "Magnus pareció aterrorizado." ¡Me convierta en un fantasma! ¿Los fantasmas son reales? En este caso, nunca te desharás de mí. A menos que quieras, por supuesto..." terminó apartando la mirada, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado atrevido de nuevo. Magnus simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Tu eres un chico imposible... te amo tanto... **_Nunca me dejes._** "

* * *

 **...**

Magnus acababa de cerrar los ojos, dejando que su mente vagara, cuando lo golpeó. Se acordó del anillo Lightwood, y levantó la cabeza con una sacudida.

"¡Alexander!" grito dejando los brazos de Alec y riendo momentáneamente a la cara que este puso ante esta acción.

Sin embargo, pronto se puso serio y dijo.

"Tu... Tu... ¡Cero confianza Nephilim! ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?"

"¿Qué?" el cazador de sombras lo miró sorprendido y sin comprender.

"Esto." Magnus respondió, levantando su mano delante de la cara de Alec, para mostrarle el anillo en su dedo, citando, **_" Por favor, no me olvides demasiado pronto..."_** cerró los ojos verdes, moviendo la cabeza, "Mi estúpido Nephilim... ¿Cómo podría olvidarte alguna vez? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Una vez más, ¿Cómo... y... y por qué?, ¿Pudiste pensar de forma tan pobre de ti mismo? "Mientras hablaba, Alec estaba mirando el anillo en su dedo, sin creer lo que veía u oía.

No había notado que lo llevaba e incluso si Magnus había dicho que lo amaba, todavía parecía tan irreal... Que alguien tan perfecto estuviera enamorado de el.

"¿Creo que deseas que te lo devuelva?" Magnus preguntó vacilante quitándose el anillo Lightwood y ofreciéndoselo a Alec, después de verlo fijamente durante mucho tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de sus preguntas semi-retóricas.

"Tu... Puedes... quedártelo... Si... Si quieres, por supuesto..." Alec tartamudeó, mirando a otro lado, sonrojándose. "Siempre te perteneció de todos modos... Igual que mi corazón." Magnus estaba en un silencio absoluto, por lo que, aunque temeroso de lo que pudiera ver, Alec lo miro.

El brujo estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

"Será un honor tenerlo entonces, Sayang." dijo en voz baja ofreciendo su mano para que Alec, quien también sonreía, colocara el anillo en su dedo." Te prometo que estarán a salvo conmigo... nunca voy a hacerte daño otra vez. A partir de este día en adelante, prometo protegerte de **todo**."

 **...**


	23. Capitulo 23 Epilogo

**_Capítulo 23 - Epílogo_**

* * *

Estaban tumbados en paz en los brazos del otro durante algún tiempo, cuando Magnus habló; "Debemos hacerle una visita a Nie algún momento... Tengo que darle las gracias, por salvar la vida de ambos, y estoy seguro de que le gustaría volver a verte también."

Alec asintió cerrando los ojos "Me gustaría darle las gracias a ella también..." Pensando, su cara le vino a la mente, y junto con él, un recuerdo del día anterior en 'Blood Moon'.

* * *

 **Escena retrospectiva**

{Niennor sonrió una vez más, pero incluso cuando lo hizo, había una tristeza cuidadosamente oculta detrás de sus ojos. Alec se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginar cuánto dolor, acumulado a lo largo de los años crueles podría estar detrás de su fachada alegre.

Con otra punzada de dolor, se dio cuenta de que para Magnus era lo mismo y es por eso que no quería hablar de su pasado... Era demasiado doloroso... ser herido por tantas cosas a través de los años sin fin, por tanta gente. Y ahora Alec se había convertido en uno de ellos. Alguien que lo había herido. _"Se suponía que debía protegerlo... La última cosa que quería era hacerle daño_... _"_ Había pensado apenas conteniendo las lágrimas _"Pero todo lo que hice al final fue causarle más dolor... Soy un monstruo... "_

A pesar de que estaba en agonía, no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para reclamar que su dolor era el más grande. ¿Cuál era la razón después de todo? ¿De competir sobre quién sufría más? Él sabía que su amor por Magnus era extraordinario, pero eso no quiere decir que otras personas no lo habían amado profundamente y los había perdido también.

Y la cruel verdad era que los brujos siempre estaban en el lado perdedor. No había nada peor en el mundo, una tortura mayor, que ver a sus seres queridos morir.

Independientemente de todo lo que pasó, tuvo suerte. Magnus puede haberlo dejado, incluso puede odiarlo ahora, pero al final, Niennor estaba en lo correcto. Al menos él todavía estaba vivo. Herido, sí, pero sano y salvo. Eso era todo lo que importaba. No estaría herido por mucho tiempo de todos modos... _'No por algo tan trivial...'_

Tal vez era lo mejor. Si Magnus lo amaba, se habría visto obligado a soportar su muerte un día, tal vez muy pronto. Así que... _'Sí,'_ decidió. _"Todo f_ _ **ue**_ _para mejor..."_ De esa manera, por lo menos no dañaría al brujo al morir.

Si Niennor le ayudó, al momento de morir, a **nadie** le importaría. _'Pero aún así..._ _ **Mi**_ _dolor no se ira... Incluso si justifico todo y trato de convencerme a mí mismo que es para mejor_... _Mi alma aún se siente desgarrada en dos y nunca estara completa otra vez... mi ser entero grita, que la única cosa mejor para mi es estar con él...'_

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

 _"Parece que voy a terminar haciéndole daño de nuevo después de todo... '_ pensó con una mezcla de sentimientos, volviendo al presente.

"Alec?" Magnus le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de su ensimismamiento "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es curioso... Ayer pensé que no volvería a sonreír nunca mas..." Alec sonrió "Pero... Lo siento...", agregó antes de que el brujo pudiera responder, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

"¿Por qué amor?" Magnus preguntó empujando los bordes de los labios del muchacho hasta hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, haciéndole reír en su lugar.

Alec entonces, respondió a su pregunta sombrío "Cuando te fuiste, pensé, que por lo menos cuando muera no podría lastimarte... Pero ahora..." se detuvo y Magnus le sonrió tristemente, jugando con su pelo

"Tonto Nephilim... Eso no importa... yo todavía estaría devastado... "

"No, no lo estarías... estaba a punto de asegurarme de eso... "

"Sólo tu podrías preocuparte por el bienestar de los demás, incluso cuando enfrentabas a la muerte por ti mismo". Magnus le sonrió amorosamente "Mi adorable desinteresado Ángel..."

"No soy-" Él intentó protestar, pero Magnus lo cortó

"Te diré lo siguiente, asegúrate de no morir por mí y hacerme daño ¿De acuerdo?, Quién sabe... puedo incluso morir primero...casi lo hice una vez, ya".

"¡Mag-! Magnus se inclinó hacia abajo en un movimiento veloz y lo besó, silenciándose una vez más. "Silencio..." susurró contra sus labios mientras el niño lo miró, aturdido por el beso inesperado. "No más de eso ángel... No ahora...", continuó, abrazándolo más cerca "Por ahora... Vamos a permanecer así un poco más de tiempo... Déjame abrazarte... Estos dos días fueron un infierno sin ti... Sólo quiero sentir tu presencia... "Alec sonrió de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

"Te amo también... "

 _..._

"¿Ángel?" Magnus susurró en voz baja un poco después "¿Estás durmiendo?" Alec abrió lentamente los ojos azules y lo miró.

Magnus sintió una oleada de felicidad al ver los ojos del Nephilim vivos de nuevo. Alec sonrió con dulzura y suspiró con alegría cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

"No... simplemente disfruto de la sensación...", respondió apretándose más al brujo.

Magnus lo apretó, besando la parte superior de la cabeza y dijo: "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Él necesitaba saberlo, el recuerdo se repetía en su cabeza...

"Claro". Volvió a sonreír, con toda tranquilidad, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué te sorprendió cuando pensaste que estabas en el cielo?" Hubo un corto silencio y luego Alec respondió, abriendo los ojos, pero sin encontrar la mirada de su amante.

"Debido a que merecía el infierno..." Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron. "Pero entonces te vi...", agregó, sonriendo con dulzura "Y sabía que, de alguna manera estaba en el cielo, o de lo contrario, ¿Por qué estarías allí?"

"¿Tu pensaste qué? ¿Después de todo lo que te hice?" Alec lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

"Por supuesto que lo hice _._ Te amo." respondió de forma casual, sin perder un instante la sinceridad en sus ojos azules. "En ese momento fatídico en que el demonio estaba a punto de acabar conmigo, sabía que no había esperanza. Y sin embargo, yo no sentí miedo de lo que seguía... En ese momento, tuve tiempo para formar un último pensamiento coherente... y lo único que pensaba eras tú. Todo lo que podía pensar era que nunca te volvería a ver si moría... Así que pelee más duro... Pero cuando no podía luchar más, todo lo que deseaba era tu perdón... y entonces la oscuridad me llevó. Estaba flotando en el vacío cuando sentí tu presencia otra vez... y pensando que estaba muerto abrí los ojos y te vi... "Alec corrió suavemente sus dedos sobre los pómulos de Magnus y el brujo se apoyó en su toque suspirando felizmente. "Cuando te vi..."el Nephilim continuó, "El dolor insoportable que sentía, simplemente desapareció." Magnus abrió los ojos y se le quedó mirando _'Así que por eso...'_ , pensó, recordando las palabras de Alec que lo habían asustado tanto antes. _{_ _ **"No duele mas..."}**_

El chico sonrió con tristeza, "Incluso si fueras a matarme, y literalmente rasgar mi corazón de mi pecho, nunca dejaría de amarte o no desear estar contigo..." Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta anterior del brujo de nuevo.

Magnus había enterrado su cara en sus manos. "Y lo hice, ¿no?" dijo con la voz quebrada, leyendo detrás de las palabras del chico. "No literalmente, pero lo hice..."

El chico más joven lo abrazó.

"Shh... Vamos a estar bien... Sí, fue doloroso, y yo pensaba que era un infierno, pero ahora sé cuál es el verdadero infierno, y no se puede comparar... "

"¿Verdadero infierno? " preguntó Magnus.

Con el recuerdo en su mente, Alec se encogió y comenzó a temblar.

"Cuando... cuando te fuiste... pensé que nada podía doler más... pero estaba equivocado. Yo... vi... vi que morías..." exclamó "y yo no podía soportarlo... era realmente demasiado... eso era el verdadero infierno... "

"Lo siento mucho mi ángel... "Magnus susurró en su cabello, sosteniéndolo cerca" ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? "preguntó triste.

En respuesta, Alec levantó su mirada y lo vio, sus ojos color azul brillaban con lágrimas que Magnus limpio con suavidad.

Alec echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y lo acercó a besarlo sin aliento, y el sorprendió al brujo que rápidamente respondió al beso.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, el Nephilim susurró contra sus labios; "Sólo con que estés aquí... que estes a salvo... Sólo abrázame... Abrázame tan fuerte que todas las piezas rotas de mi alma se peguen de nuevo juntos... Y voy a hacer lo mismo por ti... No... No me dejes nunca más solo otra vez... Por favor... "

" Nunca... nunca más... No importa lo que pase. "Magnus susurro feroz, abrazando al niño con fuerza.

 **EL FIN**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Esta última parte se basó en esta cita por anónimo:** **"Un día alguien va a abrazarte tan fuerte que todas tus piezas rotas se pegarán de nuevo juntas"**

* * *

 **...**

 **Nota del traductor:**

 **Jamas, en todo el tiempo que tengo leyendo y escribiendo fanfics, habia tenido que leer algo que me tocara tanto el alma.**

 **No solo por que amo a Malec sino porque durante el tiempo que lo traduje estaba en un momento vulnerable emocionalmente que hizo que me golpeara aun mas fuerte.**

 **Desee terminar la historia a cada minuto. Pero al mismo tiempo la adore.**

 **Espero que a ustedes tambien les gustara.**


End file.
